


small world

by Rash_jaya



Series: Amy Mac is Charlie Watson granddaughter... [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Mac's FAmilies, OC watson family, Oc Amy Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: Charlie's granddaughter Amy Mac how she meets Charlie's old friend and how much she keeps a secret, from the government and her team. get to know Amy Mac and hold crazy family... this stroy we cover both Bumblebee movie and first Transformer movie.
Series: Amy Mac is Charlie Watson granddaughter... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976419
Kudos: 4





	1. missing home

Amy Mac was a twelve-year-old when she spends her summer with her great grandmother Charlie, who lived on a farm with lots of areas to ride and run around in. The best thing about stay with Charlie was that it was closed to her boarding school on the base where she lived with her father. Amy helped out to clean out Charlie’s attic and she came to cross an old box and inside were lots of books. it was Charlie’s journals and according to her journal entries Charlie had a great life until her father passed away, she was part of the diving team and her in her spear time she and her father would work on an old corvette.

It was when she was hunting down part at uncle Hank’s Auto repair that she first came across the old yellow Volkswagen. It turns out to be an alien robot, he was suffering from muteness and amnesia. She names it bumblebee, simple because it was battle and it was yellow. There were few entries about the little yellow bot in her Journals. It looked like she had said goodbye to bot in her last entry about little yellow bot she had written, on a hill overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge, Charlie and Bumblebee said a tearful goodbye where the scout revealed his trans-scanning abilities and adopted a Camaro alternate mode, driving off to meet his fellow bots. Returning home, Charlie reunited with her family and Memo. Inspired by her experience with Bumblebee, Charlie threw herself into working on the Corvette, eventually managing to restore it completely.”

The entry that caught Amy attention was about how Charlie managed to infiltrate McKinnon Air Base where she watched the Bad bots interrogate and seemingly kill Bumblebee before the invaders took their leave to summon the Bad bot’s fleet and bait a trap for the coming to the good bots who were Bee’s friends. Using Sector Seven's electrical guns, Charlie managed to revive Bumblebee, the shock to his system causing his memories to reboot. Burns then seized Charlie causing the scout to go a rampage until Charlie calmed him down. With the government seemingly dealt with, Charlie asserted that they all flee only for Bumblebee to insist on stopping the Bad bots. Leaving Charlie friend Memo behind to stall Sector Seven (however briefly), Bumblebee took Charlie to a nearby dock where the Triple Changers were modifying a radio tower into an interstellar transmitter. Though Bumblebee attempted to keep Charlie away from the fight, his battle with Dropkick soon spilled over to her hiding spot. As she ran for cover, Charlie noticed Shatter had nearly finished the transmitter. Commandeering a crane, Charlie climbed onto the tower where she began prying out its power cell only for Shatter to target her. The Bad bot's attention was soon drawn by Agent Burns in a helicopter and Bumblebee himself allowing Charlie to stop the transmission while Bumblebee killed Shatter by flooding the dry dock, only for he to be caught in the current. Overcoming her doubts, Charlie dove in after him, managing to wake Bumblebee who carried her to safety. At Agent Burns urging, the two fled the scene before more Sector Seven forces arrived. There was a small picture of what the bot with detail and what it looks like a little battle, under it was the words my friend Bumblebee. On the other side was another picture, this one was semi-truck red and blue. This bot was a lot bigger than the little yellow one and under the picture, it says Bee’s friend no name.

Ten years later, twenty-two-year-old Amy Mac was a First Lieutenant in the US Air Force, other wised know as a zoomie attached to a black op Army unit out of Qatar middle east. Her team was group crazy-ass guys starting with the loud month fellow airmen Chief Technical Sergeant Robert Epps is a Combat Controller in the USAF, who as some smart-ass comment about situations that the group finds themselves in. They call him Bobby, a nickname that was given to him by Fig who has been laughed at the first time he said Robert name pronouncing the letter R.

Their leader of the team is one William Lennox is a soldier in the United States Army. A young, yet capable officer, Lennox has the friendship and trust of the men under his command. He has a wife and a new bone baby back home.

Jorge "Fig" Figueroa is a technical officer, He likes to speak in Spanish, and he forever talks about his mama’s BBQ gators and crickets. He jumps from Spanish to English every time the rest of the team complaints that they don’t speak Spanish.

Then there is First Sergeant Donnelly, baby face with the glass and all, he still has some baby fat around his chin and face. Even though as the highest-ranked enlisted man after the Captain in the unit he should display more leadership skills, he's the guy who actually thinks we're all gonna die. With his attitude, it is surprising that he has not been killed already though he has come close many times.

Then there is the big guy, private-first-class Michael Tay the big white guy builds like a truck, he was into bodybuilding as a teenager, the doo was supper good with any weapon. He grown up Brooklyn, been a white guy in the hood was a risky life, he knew how to shoot before he knew to stand on his own two feet. It was joining the army or end up dead or in jail.

Private Brian Kinney, this guy may look skin and bones with no real meat on him, but don’t let that fool you the man was resilient and flexible, the man can band into small spaces, like a 50 cm by 1 m box.

There we were on the chopper Returning to SOCCENT Qatar middle east, after a mission behind enemy lines. The seven-member team who had been through the wringer in this last mission. They covered in sweat and grit, their lips were dry and slipped from being in the hot sun desert for the last three weeks. It looks like they have been through a few sandstorms, every part of them was covered. They have been in the country for five months now and for the last two weeks, Fig been talk about home and of-because he was talking about his mama’s BBQ gators and crickets.

Epps cut him off and saying, “you been talking about barbecued gators and crickets for the last two weeks, I’m never going to your mama’s house fig, I promise you” Amy smiled this was how it was between the Epps and Fig for the last two weeks. It was familiar banter.

Fig reply, “Bobby, Bobby the gators are known to have the most succulent meat.”

Epps tells him, he understands only have Fig go rattling off in Spanish and Epps mutters few broken Spanish words before he tells him, “English Please”

Fig look at the leader and Lennox tells him, “how many times we have to tell you, we don’t speak Spanish” Amy rolled her eyes and raise an eyebrow at Brain, a clean sign that said here we go again.

Fig tells them, “why gotta ruin it for me man, I love my heritage. It is…” he rattles off in Spanish again.

Lennox said “go with Spanish whatever”

Amy nudged Donnelly, nodding her head that three boys, she was wanted him to change the subject. Donnelly stated, “Hey you guys remember weekends, huh, the Sox at the Fenway cold hotdog and flat beer” Amy smiled.

Fig stated “perfect day” smiled.

Epps asked, “LT what your perfect weekend?”

Amy smiled and said, “my perfect weekend has to be thanksgiving, family football game gets crazy especially when my dad home, I get more bang-up during the game then I do on a mission with you crazies”

They all talked about their perfect week and then Fig asked Lennox, “what about you Captain you got a perfect day?”

Lennox reply honestly “I just can’t wait to hold my baby girl for the first time”

All the boys tease him to call him adorable. Amy gets in on it saying “leave him alone he in love” smirk at the Captain and Lennox shout “shut up” but his as a smile on his face that says I don’t care what anyone things, everyone laughed.

We unload our stuff next to the makeshift basketball court and Epps been Epps he was first to get his equipment off and jump on the court. He got the ball and he up against the 6-foot white guy and Epps said, “watch this crossover, like Jordon in his prime I going to push through it to the front line” he when up to the basket and hit anything but the net.

Meanwhile, private-first-class Michael Tay strip down to his pants and walked towards the open quibbles for much needed a shower. These three guys showering and the big guy just push them all three-way saying, “step aside ladies” taken all the water for himself starts to wash the dirt off.

Lennox is taking note of our equipment Amy makes his job a little easy by stockpiling like a supermarket shelf. She sees the young boy run towards them and know that he will help Captain Lennox. Mahfouz is a young Qatari boy who has grown to be good friends of Captain William Lennox, come with cantina of water in hand. He helps the Army Ranger with taking supplies of the equipment. Even though the boy hangs out on base and befriend Lennox, he appears hangs around the base a lot and each member of the team has taken him back home at different times, he hails from a village some distance away, where he lives with his father, Akram. Amy watched them smiled yeah, she knows that Lennox will be a great dad. Speak of Dad she better gets moving if she wants to get clean for her video call with her old man.


	2. SOCCENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bast attack

Command Center Qatar base Colonel Shape had this intelligence team working when there was unidentified aircraft was picked up on and the one officer information the colonel. “we have an inbound unidentified ten miles out”

Colonel tries to make contact with the inbound aircraft, “unidentified aircraft Hubertus strict in US military airspace. Walk Ident and proceed east out of the area”

Inbound aircraft simple did not respond and keep its course and the colonel call in for back, “raptors one and two snapped a heading two five zero to intercept bogeys in the weeds ten miles out not squad”

Then he tells the inbound aircraft, “unidentified aircraft we will escort you, to us SOCCENT airbase, you do not comply we will use deadly force”

Raptors as a visual, raptor one reported, “bogie tail 4500X”

A young intelligent officer called Lt May, asking her about a chopper that when down in Afghanistan three months ago. It was something she did not want to remember, losing tree team guy and her favorite uncle, was painful. “4500X was exiting us out from the hot zone. When we were hit on the tail roader by an RPG. When wanting down, pilot of the aircraft was family an uncle to me, he did not make it.”

When the officer asked if she was sure she replayed, “I never forget it, the second chopper came in and a navy pilot commander Amy Mac had to do a max growth take off, you don’t forget group black op operator’s compline about they asses, due to bumpy take-off. Why?” she asked him.

the officer said that he sorry to her lost and he can’t talk but that chopper was inbound. “that impossible” heard as he hung up the phone.

The young officer informed the colonel, “sir this here say 4500X was shot down three months ago Afghanistan.”

The colonel said, “there got to be a mistake check again then reach check.”

The young officer said, “I did sir, a friend of mine was on that chopper”

Raptors one tells it, “unidentified aircraft we will escort you, to SOCCENT”

Colonel asked, “raider where is the inbound?”

Raider reply, “bogie five mills out sir”

Amy looked at her phone, she could camphane what she just hard, she stood on the spot. The video call turns out to be a phone call with her father, he and his team had got a lead on arms-dealer named Ain Hassan. when Epps and the guys run-pass say they were going to spy on Lennox call to his wife. She never gets to reply when the Donnelly pulled her long for the ride.

They watch Lennox run and jump asking the commination officer if his wife was on. They overjoyed Captain wide arm as if he is going to bear hug them exactly greet his family, “hi my ladies”

He sees his daughter who is now four months old and she has chubby cheeks and Lennox says, “she getting so big, look at these cheeks, I just want chew on them” the young girl looks at the screen.

Lennox said, “We made a good-looking kid, people say that all the time but, wow we made one good looking kid nice work”

Mrs. Lennox said, “she as your laugh”

Lennox says, “she laughed”

Mrs. Lennox said, “her 1st one yeah” she as this wide smile.

Lennox said, “you sure she didn’t just fart” the baby starts crying.

Mrs. Lennox said, “no she lady, she doesn’t know you yet but she will” Lennox was talking, he seems lighter, he was always happy after talking to his wife and make funny faces at his daughter. The guys were making kisses face make fun of the captain.

Meanwhile at commander center Colonel Shape, as eyes on the aircraft and he could see that tail he said, “4500X, someone’s not right”

Out of nowhere officer on the rider say, “ho, ho riders Jam, it coming from the chopper” just as the rider officer gets on the phone to make the call to put the troop on the group on high alert, just then the light gets out.

Lennox video call gets frizzed out, Lennox said, “Share, share if you can hear me, I love you and I be home soon” he leaves the comminution center defeated not happy at all. The group sees a group of soldier’s arms going toward the MH 53 chopper that just landed.

Commander center colonel shape orders the aircraft, “MH 53 pilot power down now” the chopper dose dower down.

The colonel said, “have your crew step out or we will kill you” that was when the chopper, start to make unusual sound and the chopper turn into a robot and the gun started to fire and all hell broke loss. Bullets go flying but they don’t seem to be doing any damage to the robot. But one shot from the robot takes out five men and a truck with a machinegun. He said the wave of sound that takes out the power to the base and most of the guns and all the man stands 5m rides from where the robot stood including the windows at the command center.

Lennox and his team were not ready but Epps is heard yelling, “men the canon ford we are under attack”

“Where the kid?” Asked Lennox and I yelled “don’t know but I am heading into commander center I see ya in a bit”

The robot takes out any heavy guns, planes, we all run and get whatever weapon we can get our hands-on. Just I made it into the command center that the robot chopper thing takes the commander center roof off and goes right for the databank.

Colonel Shape sees that it going after files he orders the kid close to cut the hard lines. When the kid replies that he needs the Key that the box is locked. I get the ax and hack the pip that was holding the hard lines cut the information that robot thing was to take of the databank. “time goes that thing is pissed off” some of the personals takes off running outside and I keep going pick up any weapons could take with me. I also managed to get my personal pack, the things I have with me from my time with SGC and my hellish year at Atlantis.

I meet up with Lennox and the kid where tanks are parked. Fig there was a mini launcher and we see Epps fall between the robot legs and his on his back move long the ground he has a handheld thermal photo camera, he takes a photo of the robot and he sees Epps. Then out of nowhere out of his robot chest, a Gunbarrel Epps get up on his feet and run. Fig fire a shot hit the robot on the lower part of his chest. The thing turns and scans that area, and when Epps made it where we were, it was time to go. That thing was ready to fire. That thing was shotting at everything and everyone. By the time the firefight was over at SOCCENT there no anything left of the base, it was just the seven of us and Mahfouz. We in the desert alone, we keep going… we had for everyone who did not make it out of SOCCENT we had to do it for them.


	3. US playing catch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack on the base in Qatar, the rest of the world doesn't know if anyone survivors or with no one taking responsibility for the attack. US bases worldwide are now, at DEFCON Delta, our highest readiness level. We're dealing with a very effective weapons system that we have not come across before.

Washington D.C, the defense canter as gathered NSA’s recruits at the pentagon briefing room, they were most youngsters make it look like that NSA was recruiting high school students. They had no idea where they were there for, as they were told anything of the reason why or to be here at this time. looking around the room seen all the part-time and newest recruits of the NSA all in one room, there was no doubt that ever the reason it had to be great importin. Mr. Secretary of Defense enters where the who’s of who in the intelligence world was in attenders, “Steve.” Steve’s older brother was part of the intelligence team in Qatar. This one was personal for US defenses team leaders.

Steve greets him saying, “Hello, Mr. Secretary.” His voice is mellow as they shake hands.

Mr. Secretary notes, “They're so young.” He sounded so, have unlike himself he was not sure if this group was NSA's recruiters had what it took to find the answers, that they were looking for.

Officer replied, “They're the top subject matter experts, sir. NSA's recruiting right out of high school these days.”

One of the young recruits pointed out, “Guys, that's the Secretary of Defense.”

Other who was sitting next to him says, “I am so underdressed.” He wearing cargo shorts plain white T-shirts and a jacket. He makes himself as small as possible in the chair.

Steve said, “Ladies and gentlemen, the Secretary of Defense.” Everyone stands…

Mr. Secretary said, “Please be seated. I'm John Keller. You're wondering why you're here, so these are the facts. At 1900 local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked. So far as we know, there were no survivors.” He takes a moment and the mood of the room is soba one at the news of there were no survivors. Many in the crowd lowed their eyes to the floor as a sign of respect to this who has fallen.

Keller counited, “The objective of the attack was to hack our military network. We're not sure exactly what they're after, but we do know that they were cut off during the assault, which would lead us to assume that they're going to try it again. Now, no one's taken responsibility for the attack. And the only real lead we have so far is this sound.” A sound like a wale call out was mixed with underwater drilling station, was played for them to hear.

Keller then adds, “That's the signal that hacked our network. NSA's working at full capacity to analyse it and intercept further communications, but we need your help to find out who did this. Now, you've all shown considerable ability in the area of signal analysis. We're on a hair-trigger here, people. The President has dispatched battle groups to the Persian Gulf and the Yellow Sea. This is as real as it's ever gonna get. Now I'm gonna leave you to your officer-in-charge. You'll break up into teams and you'll start your work. Good luck to us all.” He walked off let Steve manage the group of young kids.

Meanwhile, the group of black op teams that on the run in Qatar, on foot makes their way, through the desert, unknown to the team they have been chased by unidentified enemy track them and Mahfouz.

Fig was in the lead followed by Lennox and the boy, Mahfouz, Tay was next. Behind him was Kinney followed by Epps. I was next followed by Donnelly aka baby Face around up the team.

I asked, “how are you doing back their bay face?”

Donnelly said, “you know I am starting to believe that we ever get another perfect weekend”

Tay pointed out, “don’t be like that, we made it out of the base”

I turn back to look at him something in destines caught my eye. “Hold it, boys” whatever it was it the sun reflecting off it, I asked, “Tay hand me the binoculars”

Lennox asked, “what is it?”

When Look through the binoculars I could see anything there. I replied, “whatever it was, it now gone”

Epps said, “it’s probable Don spare glasses”

Donnelly stated, “you guy, my pasty sink and the sun don’t mix well, If the enemy doesn’t kill me the Qatar sun will just keep going” he charges past me and Epps.

I said, “don’t worry babyface, I won't let that happen”

Don asked, “yeah?”

Kinney adds, “yeah, she put you out your misery before the sun finely gets you” the youngster sinkers at that joke. Mahfouz has been hanging out with the unit so much that he understood our twisted humor.

Donnelly stated, “I hate you guys”

I smirk and add, “waa, you know you love us” snickered.

Epps said, “I’ve never seen a weapons system like this. The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton like it's cloaked by some kind of invisible force field.”

Donnelly asked, “That's impossible. There's no such thing as invisible force fields except in, like, comic book stuff, right?”

Tay asked, “Man, I don't know. What is that?” take look at the thermal image.

Fig said, “My mama, she had the gift, you know? She saw things. I got the gene, too, and that thing that attacked us? I got a feeling it ain't over.”

Kinney said, “How about you use those magic voodoo powers and get us the hell out of here, huh?”

Fig comment make Epps remember when he took that image, Epps said, “When I took that picture, I think it saw me. It looked right at me.”

Lennox stated, “All right, we got to get this thing back to the Pentagon right away. They got to know what we're dealing with here.” Waving the thermal camera to make his point know.

I said, “My radio's friend.”

Epps adds, “I got no communication with aerial.”

Lennox asked, “Hey, Mahfouz. How far do you live from here?”

Mahfouz said, “Not far. Just up that mountain.”

I asked, “Do they have a phone?”

Mahfouz replied, “Yes.”

Lennox command, “All right, let's hit it.” the team was on the move again, this time it was Tay leading followed by Lennox and the kid. Behind them was Me and Epps following us was Kinney and babyface.

Back in D.C, NAS recruits are been split into the group and had been at for an hour when one of the young NSA's recruiters said, “Hey, guys, I think the other team figured it out. Iran.”

The underdressed youngster said, “Come on, man. This is way too smart for Iranian scientists. Think about it.”

One of the older NAS part-time officers who work with them asked, “What do you think, kid? Chinese?”

Maggie replied, “No way. This is nothing like what the Chinese are using.” As they were listened Maggie hear a sound that just likes the one, they were shown in the briefing room.

Maggie said, “Do you hear that? Are you getting this? I think they're hacking the network again.”

She checks the sound against the signal from Qatar. “Oh, my God. This is a direct match to the signal in Qatar. Are you running a diagnostic?”

The underdressed youngster asked, “Should I be?”

Maggie pointed out, “Yes, you should.”

The underdressed youngster replied, “So, I am.” He starts the diagnostic.

Maggie stands up yelling, “Someone! They're hacking into Air Force One! We need a senior analyst. I think they're planting a virus.”

Officer asked, “A virus?”

An older man in the group stated, “It's streaming right now.”

Maggie said, “They are planting a virus and stealing a whole lot of data from your system at the same time.”

Officer said in comms, “Code Red. We have a breach. Air Force One, someone onboard has breached the military network”

Maggie who the slow down the hack, said, “you got to cut the hard lines.”

Officer said, “What?”

Maggie pointed out, “Whatever they want, they are getting it.”

Officer said, “Sir? Permission to take down the Defense Network.”

Steve doesn’t hastate he gives the order, “Cut all server hard lines now.”

Officer relay the order, “Cut all server hard lines now.” within a matter of minutes the US defense Network was turn off, stop the hacking halfway… with network down it limits them in found who is behind the hack in the first place.

Keller orders his people, “I want our President in that bunker. And I don't want to discuss a damn thing other till that becomes reality. That's our priority. That's our only priority right now.”

Steve informed Keller, “Air Force One is on the ground.” Air Force One on tare-mat there is police cars everywhere covering every angle. 

Keller, Steve, and a group of the advisors walked towards Keller's office; they talk about what as happen to their network. Officer pointed out, “Whoever did this finally managed to infiltrate our defense network, which is what they tried to do in Qatar, only this time it worked.”

Keller asked, “What did they get?”

Officer said, “We still don't know.”

Keller asked, “Talk to me about the virus.”

Steve said, “It's a Spider-bot virus. We're not sure what it's going to do, but it may cripple the system.”

Keller asked, “Can we stop it?”

The officer informed him, “Every time we try an antivirus, it adapts and speeds up. It's like it's not a virus anymore. It's become the system.”

They reach the Keller office and as the open door was closing no one notice that young lady who had ducked into the room with them.Officer said, “Obviously the first phase of a major attack against the US. The only countries with this kind of capability are Russia, North Korea, maybe China.”

Maggie said, “I'm sorry, that's not correct.”

Keller asked, “Excuse me, young lady. I didn't see you standing there. You would be who?”

Maggie said, “I'm just the analyst who detected the hack.”

Keller asked, "Hold on. It was you? You did it?

Steve said, “Her team.”

Maggie pointed out, “Sir, I was just trying to say, they hacked your firewall in 10 seconds. Okay. Even a supercomputer with a brute force attack would take 20 years to do that.”

Officer said, “Maybe you can explain, then, how our latest satellite imagery shows North Korea doubling its naval activity.”

Maggie replied, “Maybe it's a precaution because isn't that what we're doing? The signal pattern is learning. It's evolving on its own. And you need to move past Fourier transfers and start considering quantum mechanics.”

said, “There is nothing on Earth that complex.”

Maggie asked, “What about an organism? A living organism? Maybe some kind of DNA-based computer? And I know that that sounds crazy... “

Keller said, “That's enough. That's enough. We have six floors of analysts working on this thing. Now, if you can find proof to back up your theory, I'm gonna be happy to listen to you. But if you don't get a filter on that brain-mouth thing, you're gonna be off the team. You understand?”

Maggie said, “Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being”


	4. under fire

In Qatar middle east, the team as made it to a well and telephone tower. They get some water and stop to the catch their breath, they have been walking out in the hot sun all day now it is evening and the sun was not as bright as it had been in the morning. they have been walking night and all morning; they were hangry and in need of water.

Lennox said, “Let's hope this telephone line works.” Epps drop water over his bold head to cool down after been in the heat all morning. something underground comes up fast it kicks up stand up to three-meter-high and knock over the telephone line.

Tay note the line come down first and yelled, “Hey, heads up!”

Epps who just managed to get out of its way yelled, “Whoa!”

Donnelly asked, “What the heck was that?”

Fig babbles in Spanish and Donnelly said, “English, dude. English.”

We all stand in a cycle and watch up for whatever knocked over the telephone line Epps is the first of us to see it, he yells and starts to shoot behind Lennox yelling, “Whoa! Watch out!”

I yelled, “Open fire!” everyone just shoots in the general area that they saw it last. Tay yelled, “Contact! Contact!” Lennox dances around as if he was trying to get an insect off him. if it was not for the deadly situation there be few laughs.

After a few around Lennox called out, “Everybody, quiet. Settle.”

Epps yelled, “Whoa, mother... What the hell is...” he gets cut off when what looks like a metal scorpion came out from underground and stabbed Donnelly in the back of his medal pointed tail when through Donnelly then roll and swings his tail as Donnelly body was a trophy. He kicks up stands everywhere. We run and we don’t look back our weapon is useless. It did not stop or slow that thing down.

When the young boy falls Lennox tells him to get up, “Get up! Get up! Come on! Go! Move it!” we keep running and this thing that was chasing us, jump up from under the stand and chase us most underground. It seems fast underground than on the stand, it was hunting us like a scorpion hunts its’ prey. We could see the village Lennox and the boy were at the front running and Tay and I followed close behind. Fig was close behind us and Epps and Kinney were run last have a close call with whatever that thing was.

We could hear Epps yelling “haaaa” I could see that women and children run and hiding and few men with guns jump in to help.

Lennox and Mahfouz jump the low broad wall, what is left of after war came to this village and they lived in fear and they were arms men and there were many children and women still here. It one of few Villages that were friendly and welcoming in return we have been helped them by keeping them safe. The first Village that had good relations with the base and especially with Lennox’s team.

Lennox orders, “Take cover! Fig! Cover the rear! Cover fire! Move it!”

We take cover behind what left wall that used be there, Lennox yelled, “Fig, cover the rear! Epps! Cover the rear! Move it!”

Tay yelled, “Come on! Give me a mag!” I knew it, I knew this would happen it a good thing that I took all the megs I could carry. I toss him one.

Lennox asked Mahfouz, “Where's your papa? Where's your papa?” They keep running toward the house.

Mahfouz called out, “Papa!”

They run right into the house and the boy’s father hugs the boy Mahfouz, and Lennox asked, “Sir, we need... I need a telephone.”

Mahfouz farther Akram asked, “Telephone, telephone, yes!”

While Akram finds a phone for Lennox the others are joined up some villagers in the firefight. It not alone before Kinney asked, “Hey, I need a mag! Give me a mag!” again I toss him mag just I have done with Tay previous.

Akram finds an old flip phone, he hands it to Lennox and said “cell phone!”

Lennox said, “I don't know how to thank you.”

I yelled “Fire!”

Lennox is on the phone with the phone company, he said into the cell phone, “This is an emergency Pentagon call! I need you to... Do you understand? It's an emergency Pentagon...” small rock from the scorpion takes out the window of the house.

He listens to what been said on the other end of the line and he yelled, “I don't have a credit card! I'm in the middle of a war! This is frigging ridiculous!” as he said this he comes over to where we were firing on that thing.

Take cover behind a broken wall Lennox asked, “need a credit card! Epps! Where's your wallet?” know that Epps keep his with him at all times.

Epps said, “Pocket!” he keeps shooting at whatever the hell was trying to kill us. That thing was moving around rolling it never shoot still for a moment. The only time it did stand still was to shoot small rocks at the village.

Epps outfit many so, Lennox asked, “Which pocket?”

While shoot he said yell back, “My back pocket!”

Between the cargo pants and his battle belt Epps as many back pockets and so, Lennox pointed out, “You got 10 back pockets!”

Epps replied, “Left cheek! Left cheek! Left cheek!”

Lennox finds it the card and he tells Epps, “All right, keep shooting! Keep shooting!”

Lennox gives the details of the card say in it was an “Okay, it's Visa.”

Something was asked of him and Lennox yelled into the phone, “No, I don't want a premium package!”

The phone is connecting and he called out, “Epps! Pentagon!” Epps took over the communication and Lennox took over for Epps shooting the metal scorpion.

Finely Epps on the photo with Pentagon, he could hear Keller asking, “Give me a status.”

Officer reported, “Sir, we're tracking a Special Ops team under fire in Qatar. They say they're survivors of the base attack.”

Keller was surprised saying, “Survivors?”

Epps said, “I ain't never seen this in my life! Need gunships on station ASAP!” He rubs his head.

the officer said, “Predator's coming up in a minute.”

Steve said, “We're linking the call to the nearest AWACS.”

We still shoot at the scorpion thing and it fire other rock take out part of the wall. Epps said, “Unknown, man. I don't... Man, if you have seen… this shit...”

the officer said, “Predator ETA two minutes.” He could see what the predator could as the stand-infected land play by as predator come upon its target.

Tay yelled, “Hey! Make way!” when a rock hit the wall behind him it came down around Tay but he was okay.

Keller asked, “What is that?”

Steve replied, “I don't know.”

More part of the village was distorted, Steve adds, “We need air support and we need it now. Roll in strike package Bravo on an unknown target. I authenticate Tango Whiskey at time 0300 Zulu.”

Falcon Ops called out, “Attention, all aircraft. This will be a danger close-fire mission.”

The operative manager said, “Weapons, I just got a call from Falcon Ops. Who's closer to Kill Box One Alpha?”

Officer replied, “Send the Hogs, sir.”

Op manager said, “Okay, send the Hogs over to Kill Box One-Alpha. It's danger close...”

Officer said, “Switch the Hogs to Kill Box One Alpha, 300 feet danger close. Friendlies in the area.”

Epps said, “six-man team north of orange smoke!” he pops smoke grenades and throw it as far as he could get it.

Officer said, “Received Kill Box One-Alpha. Engage hostile.”

Tow aircrafts flying ready for a dog-fight, Epps said, “Attack direction west! You're clear and hot!”

Officer one asked, “Strike, tell me the status of Hog right now.”

Officer two said, “Hog One-One Dark Star status.”

Epps yelled, “Lennox! The heat's coming!” he gives thumbs up

Lennox said, “Laze the target! We got a beam-rider incoming!”

I yelled, “Laze target!” that thing shoots rock again this time it takes out the wall where Fig was standing.

Lennox sees the planes and he yells, “Ready! Heat's coming!”

Epps yelled, “What? Bring it!”

Hog one and One dark star were receiving radar jamming in the vicinity of the target. They fire on the scorpion several rounds and four rocks. And when the dust settles Epps stated, “No frigging way that thing's still not down.”

He makes a request, “Spooky Three Two, use 105 shells. Bring the rain.”

C bus 180 cord name Warthog pilot said, “Be advised, the ground team is requesting 105 sabot rounds.”

Pentagon they scene all they saw was dust been kick up from air attack, they could see the friendlies. Keller asked, “did we lose them?”

Steve asked, “Warthog One confirm visual on friendlies.” That scorpion thing is burned it was black no longer sliver as it had been before 105 shells around. As he when the underground part of its tail falls off.

Finely with the danger no longer ussie Lennox take stock of the team he notes that Fig is missing he asked, “Where's Fig?”

As they run to see what happened to Fig? Fig was yelling, “Oh, God! God damn it!”

Lennox said, “Get a medic! Get a medic!” run at sat next to hurt Fig.

Fig said, “I'm sorry.”

Black Hawk better known as Kinney said, “We'll get a medic. Just hold on.”

Epps reported, “We need a medevac. One man down. Patient care category urgent.”

I was on the side and said, “He's got a pulse.” After I checked but from his breathing, I could tell he got a punched lung.

“get his vest off, and give me a pen,” I asked.

When Tay gave me a pen, I gave it to Lennox adding, “take it apart I need to reinflate his lung and make it pointy on one end” I placed my middle and indexed finger, on his four and five ribs. When Lennox hand me the pen shell.

I said, “this going to hurt but it safe your life” and with that I stab the pen shell between his fourth and fifth rib inflated his middle lung lop. He screamed just as medevac arrived and we were going home and we take that part of the tail the enemy left behind with us.

The last thing Epps hear over the phone before hang-up was Keller saying, “Bring them home. You get those men stateside right now. I want them debriefed in 10 hours.”


	5. No communication

Pentagon after been told by the team that they had a piece of the enemy and that they also have a thermal image of whatever attacked the base. what Steve told was that it was a helicopter that attacked the base and broken into the command center to hack into the network.  
On the way to meet Keller Steve was old that they have a security ussie that one of the analysts was in the wind and that she made a copy of the signal that attacked the base in Qatar.  
Steve informed the Keller, “Special Ops got a thermal snapshot of whatever hit the base in Qatar.”  
Keller said, “I want to see it.”  
Steve replied, “Well, the imager was damaged, sir. The team is en route with the imager, but we also have a security issue. Circle logs indicate one of the analysts made a copy of the network intrusion signal.” Keller tells him to call the FIB and bring the analysts back here and whoever is helping her.  
Somewhere over the Atlantic on the C bus the way back to the states, the team is doing our analyzing, of the tail of that thing that attacked the village. I said, “It's like a self-regenerating molecular armor.”  
Lennox pointed out, “Look at the scorch mark where the sabot round hit. Melted right through. Hey, aren't sabots hot-loaded for, like, a 6,000-degree magnesium burn?”  
Epps said, “Close to it. It melts tank armor.”  
Kinney stated, “So, this metal skin must react to extreme heat.”  
The thing came to life, doing what looks like a worm. Tay yelled, “Heads up!”  
Epps yelled, “Oh! I thought you said that thing was dead, man!”  
I said, “Strap it down! Strap it!”  
Lennox said, “This thing is wicked. All right, get on the horn with Northern Command. Tell them that our effective weapon is high-heat sabot rounds. Recommend we load them on all the gunships. Go.”  
There was not much else we could do and so we once our analyses of the enemy part were completed. We all caught up on much-needed sleep and food into our bellies, before our 10-hour flight lands at home.  
Maggie was bought back long by a large black man who was named Glen. They brought back a place in the windowless room. Not know how long they would be staying there a plate of donuts was placed in the middle of the table. Glen takes one of them to take one and bit half of it and closing his eyes he was enjoying it. He takes another and other soon there only one left, he asked Maggie, “You want that piece?” Maggie does not repose so; he scoffs it down. All six sugary treats were gone in a matter of seconds.  
Glen informed, “Okay, Maggie, look. Let me break it down to you how it's gonna happen. They gonna come through that door and be a good cop, bad cop. Don't fall for that, all right? That's why I ate their food. See, they put the plate of donuts out here to test your guilt. If you don't touch it, you're guilty. I ate the whole plate. The whole plate. Okay? It's me and you. They walk through that door; you don't say anything.”  
The door open and FIB agents walking one is from the raid still wearing, his jacket, other in the suite. The guy in the suite dropped the file on the desk. Glen starts yelling, “She did it! She did it! She's the one you want! All right? I was just sitting at home watching cartoons, playing video games with my cousin, and she came in there. And then...”  
Maggie stated, “Glen, you freak.”  
Glen keeps yelling, “Hey! I am not going to jail for you or anybody else! I have done nothing bad my entire life! Hey, man, I'm still a virgin.” He stands up and gets pushed down by FIB that was stands between Maggie and him. the suit was standing between them and the only door out of the room. Glen still yells, “Okay, so what? I've downloaded a couple of thousand songs off the Internet. Who hasn't? Who hasn't? I promise!”  
Maggie yelled, “Glen, shut up!”  
Glen yells right back at her, “No, you shut up! Don't talk to me! Don't talk to me, criminal! Oh, sugar rush.” He put his head down on the table.  
Maggie said, “This is... This is not his fault.”  
Glen said, “See? So, can I go home now?” HE stands up again to leave and the agent pushed him back down to the chair and he adds, “Oh, okay. I won't.”  
Maggie said, “But just listen to me. Okay, whoever hacked into your military system downloaded a file, all right? It was something about someone named Witwicky and some government group, right? Named Sector Seven. You have to let me talk to Defense Secretary Keller before you go to war with the wrong country! The Chinese and the Russians are nearing our area of operations in the western Pacific.” No one of the agents said anything, not a word the whole time.  
Keller as all the military head-on video calls, the joint chief of staff informed him, “We feel like this could get out of hand real fast.”  
Keller stated, “the next couple of hours may just define his presidency.” After the meeting, Keller is on the move again and Steve informed him, “US and Chinese task forces approaching 100 nautical miles of cruise missile range.”  
Keller ordered, “Tell the strike group commander that he's not to engage unless fired on first.”  
Steve replied, “Yes, sir!”  
Man, in the suit with a briefcase and stated, “Mr. Secretary? Tom Banachek. I'm with Sector Seven, Advanced Research Division.”  
Keller said, “Never heard of it. I'm a little busy, Tom. I think you can see that.”  
He turns to one of his officers asked, “What's going on here?”  
Not for the first time officer replied, “I don't know.”  
Keller asked, “Sitrep! Talk to me!” There no power to the systems all the systems were dead in the water.  
Steve said, “The whole room's gone down, sir.”  
Keller stated, “I can see that!”  
Steve informed him, “The virus was coded to shut us down. General?”  
Banachek said, “I'll take a seat.” He sat down and watch the Us defense become useless in a matter of minutes.  
Keller asked, “What do you mean, shut us down?” he makes his way down the ground floor of the war room.  
Steve informed Keller, “They used our network to spread out to the whole world. The blackout's global. We have no communications, satellite, and landlines are dead.”  
Keller stated, “You mean to tell me that I cannot pick up this telephone and call my family?” he picked the land phone and there was no dial tone. He pulled out his cell phone and it was completely dead.  
Banachek said, “Mr. Secretary? I'm here under direct order from the President. You need to see what I have in the case.” He taps his case to make it a point.  
They moved to a briefing room where Keller was video calling with his people a moment ago. Banachek said, “You'll have to accept that there are certain things you won't understand right away. Sector Seven is a special-access division of the government convened in secret under President Hoover 80 years ago. You may remember NASA JPL lost the Beagle 2 Mars Rover.”  
He placed the case on the table and open it as he counited talk, “We told them to report the mission a complete failure. It wasn't. Beagle 2 transmitted 13 seconds. This was classified above top secret.”  
He opened the case and took out the thermal image. Hand it to Keller saying, “EDA ended at 170 hours, 48 minutes. More than just a pile of Martian rocks.”  
He then adds, “This is the image from Mars. Here's the image your Special Ops team was able to retrieve from the base attack.” He gave him the image over to Keller.  
Banachek said, “We believe they are of the same exoskeletal type, and not Russian or North Korean.”  
Keller asked, “Are we talking about an invasion?”  
Banachek said, “We intercepted the message from your Special Ops team. These things can be hurt by our weapons and now they know it. That's why the virus shut us down, so we can't coordinate against their next attack”  
He closed the case and stood up and ready to leave he adds, “which I would bet my ridiculous government salary is coming soon.”  
Keller takes walked with Steve and gives orders, “Get word to our fleet commanders over the National Guard frequency. It's a shortwave radio channel. It might be still working. Tell them to turn their ships around and come home. ASAP! And four more commands, prepare for an imminent attack.”  
C bus touched down we were walked off with our equipment Government cars pulled up and a man in a suit called out, “Captain Lennox, we need you and your team to come with us right now! Let's go!” with not much else be said but the agency in the man voice made us follow the order.  
Keller then tracks down Maggie what she said was true she was closed to the truth all this time and he had just brushed her off because of her inexperience. She asked, “What's going on?”  
Keller stated, “You're coming with me. You're going to be my advisor.”  
Glenn asked, “Me, too?”  
Keller asked, “Who's this?”  
Maggie said, “He's my advisor.”  
Keller said, “He comes, too.” they get on the choppers, Maggie and Glen in one, there is boy and girl in the chopper with them while Keller and Banachek boarded the other.  
Maggie asked, “So... What'd they get you for?”  
The boy stated, “I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot.”  
Glen said, “Wow.”  
The boy adds, “Who knew?”  
They arrive at the dame and the black op team is there line up ready to greet Keller formally. Lennox said, “Team attention! Present arms!” five-member team was standing tall back strait and the team saluted Keller.  
Keller stated, “At ease. Captain, Sergeant, LT. Got your intel. Excellent work.”  
Lennox said, “Thank you, sir. What about the gunships?”  
Keller informed them, “They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now. If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up.” The team who had no idea until this moment just how much damage the enemy has done to our communications. Blinding us in the battel and limiting our action slowing our reaction team in half, in preparation for war. This is not your average enemy; this was a way advanced tactical attack.


	6. NBE

They all lead inside the dame, and agent Seymour Simmons was the chief agent of Sector Seven's Field Agents. He comes off as a jerk, stated, “All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs.”  
Epps asked, “NBEs?”  
Jerk stated, “Non-Biological Extra-terrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms. What you're about to see is totally, classified.”  
As we walked feather in whispered, “can I shoot the jerk?”  
Keller and the rest of the team replied, “no” if it was not for the secretary of defense, I would have shot back with smart ass comment on the line of, you guys are no fan or something like that.  
Inside the dam there was this giant sliver robot Keller reaction, “Dear God. What is this?” everyone stops in the entryway.  
Banachek said, “We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry.” Everyone starts walking following him in and he adds, “He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934. We call him NBE One.”  
Sam pointed out, “Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons.”  
Banachek said, “He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind.”  
Jerk Simmons stated, “Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him.” he gets right up to Sam's face and adds, “NBE One. That's what we call it.” I know that not all true, that some of these things come from like spaceflight come Asgardians. I rolled my eyes; this guy is so clueless about space. But then if it was not for my time with SGC I would be too.  
I whispered to the guys, “he tries that sh*t with me I will shoot him”  
Keller asked, “And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?”  
Banachek said, “Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security.” I think bull sh*t, remember that grandma Charlie’s journals that one entry about breaking into the McKinnon Air Base where she watched the Bad bots interrogate and seemingly kill Bumblebee, she had to use Sector Seven's electrical guns, to revive her friend Bumblebee, the shock to his system causing his memories to reboot.  
Keller said, “Well, you got one now.”  
We all look up at Megatron, I feel lie little ant in comparing. Lennox asked, “So, why Earth?”  
Sam said, “It's the All Spark.” I remember a story grandma Charlie used to tell us about when she was younger. She talked about how the robot's memory showed that he was humanity last hope… that he was sent here to protect the earth from Decepticons ensure that they did not get their hands one All spark.  
Keller asked, “All Spark? What is that?”  
Sam informed the rest of us, “Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan.” That explains why Bee was sent here to protect us and the cube all these years ago. Harbinger of death good word to uses for the Decepticons and I see firsthand what just one of these can do… Lennox, Epps, and I share a look, that said the kids sum it up perfectly. nothing could stop that thing in Qatar…  
The jerk-head asked, “And you're sure about that?”  
Sam replied, “Yeah.” Crossing his arms across his chest and it takes a minute to set into all of off us, by the look on Simmons's face, the kid scuffed and pointed out, “You guys know where it is, don't you?” Great, you just know that when they are done with the milk-way they will be move on to another universe and so, on.  
Banachek said, “Follow me.” we follow him…  
Simmons stated, “You're about to see our crown jewel.” I would like to shoot him in his crown Jewel. There was something about the guy that just makes me so dam-mad. I just could not put my fighter on it yet.  
They arrive at some room that looks in to be a viewing room, and behind the class was a large cub, it and some wired hieroglyphics, that seem to be alive. It looks like the superman ship. Where all these weird hieroglyphics were on the outside of his ship only these were highlighted by a gold liquid.  
Banachek said, “Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields of thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside.”  
Maggies asked, “Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?” her voice was just above a whisper; she was like the rest of us was in a waa of the all spark.  
Banachek stated, “Good question.” They move towards the metal box…  
Banachek said, “Please step inside. They have to lock us in.” they closed the box and it like a coffin. We were sealed inside.  
These scratches on the walls like someone try to claw the way out. Epps said, “Oh, wow. What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?”  
Glen replied, “Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger has four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Right? That's Wolverine!” made a cat hissing sound and laughed.  
Jerk face Simmons stated quietly, “That’s very funny.” Mr. kill joy…  
Simmons said, “Anybody has any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?”  
Glenn the tech geek replied, “I got a phone.”  
Simmons said, “Nokia is real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai.” He places the phone into the box.  
Maggie stated, “Nokia's from Finland.”  
Keller said, “Yes, but he's, you know, a little strange. He's a little strange.”  
Simmons said, “We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box.” Blue lighting light up in the box and the phone turn in to something, not a robot but ahead with four legs like a table. It had red eyes… just like that chopper that attacked Qatar and that scorpion thing at the village  
Simmons said, “Mean little sucker, huh?”  
Maggie said, “That thing is freaky!”  
Simmons said, “Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?”  
He attached the box and it had a small rock that has a big punch. Simmons said, “He's breaking the box.” He pushes the button with all his strength. Let the Cube's energy into the box until that little guy was dead and Glenn's phone is fired.  
I remember that Grandma little that this cube was what gives them life, it that was right that means that Simmons just created life and then killed it. My head is spin now I want to shoot him. I glad at the baby killer… I left someone's hand on me to hold me back from killing Simmons, but I was brought out my thoughts when the light starts to flicker.  
Keller said, “Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here”  
Banachek hit the comms and said, “Banachek. What's going on?”  
Tech on the other end of the comms said, “Well, the NBE One hangar has lost power... and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it.  
Lennox asks, “Do you have an arms room?” we all leave the box and make our way to the arms room.  
Banachek ordered, “Get everyone to the NBE One chamber now!” that smart send everyone to one place a killer giant bot was located.  
One of his men yelled, “The lights are out! Move it! Move it! Let's go!”  
Banachek said, “They're popping our generators!” we run through a tunnel it feels like a subway tunnel with teils floor to ceiling.  
They arrive at the arms room and Simmons said, “Forty millimeters sabot rounds on that table!”  
Kinney said, “That's good. Get all the ammo you got.”  
Tay added, “Everything you can carry. Bring it.”  
The loud sound explosion; everyone takes moment as the room shake and then gets back to arming themselves.  
Sam go to Jark Simmons and said, “You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube.”  
Simmons said, “Your car? It's confiscated.” Not paying any attention to the kid.  
I asked the girl that the boy was with hopefully she knows her cars, “Was the kid car by any chance yellow 1977 Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes” she tells that it was and asked me how I could know…  
Sam told him, “Then un-confiscated it.”  
I walk over to Lennox and Keller and said, “Kids car it a friendly, trust me!” I did not want to tell them about my Grandma Charlie connection to Bumblebee. One it was not my story to tell and two it is no one else business.  
Simmons said, “We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!”  
Sam stated, “You don't know.”  
Simmons was been jark replied, “Maybe you know, but I don't know.” Shaking his head.  
I pointed, “we need help. You saw what one of these things did to the base. 5000 military personal lost in one attack by one of these things.”  
Sam asked, “You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?”  
Simmons said, “I have people's lives at stake here, young man.”  
I said, “Donnelly, Fig who next?” I know that did it that made the Lennox jump into action.  
Lennox grab Simmons by his shirt and slammed him down on the hood of the jeep and said, “Take him to his car!”  
When one of the Sector seven men pointed a gun at Lennox, he pulled out his sidearmer clocked it, and pointed to the man saying “Drop it.” with the minutes five of sector seven men were disarmed, ed and drop off the floor. I took out two metal boomerangs in a matter of second I could disarm all the remaining Sector seven men.  
Banachek said, “Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” try to come them down…  
Simmons said, “Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?”  
Lennox pointed out, “You know, we didn't ask to be here.”  
Simmons stated, “I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction.”  
Epps pointed out, “S-Seven don't exist.” That true no one here knew of these groups…  
Lennox said, “Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist.”  
Simmons said, “I'm gonna count to five. Okay.”  
I told Keller, “sir that car is our best hope, and kids are alive and unharmed” the last part was just to make my point it not like I could ask the Secretary of Defense to just trust me like I could with my team. These guys knew me after fighting side by side for the last two years.  
Lennox told him, “Well, I'm gonna count to three.”  
Keller called out, “Simmons?”  
Simmons said, “Yes, sir?”  
Keller pointed out, “I'd do what he says. Losing's not an option for these guys.”  
Simmons stated, “All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool.”  
Sam yelled, “No, no! Stop! You got to stop!”  
Banachek ordered, “Stop! Stop! Stop! No, no, stop, stop, stop! Let him go! Let him go!”  
Sam said, “Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, right? Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming. No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you.”  
The kid is taking too along with Megatron melting the count down as started, I hand my gun over to Lennox the Bot blue eye widen and he takes a good look at everyone still armed… I put my hand up to show him that I am not a threat. I move slowly towards the front of the group and Sam said, “Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. Okay, come on. Put the guns down.  
I said, “I am not going to hurt you. Bumblebee, right? you don’t know me, but I know a lot about you. I know this is not the first time you were caught by Sector seven, last time they hand you over to Decepticon, two of them. When you would not answer their questions, they send you into statist. It was a young girl who brought you back by do so she reboots your whole system including your memory. you save the sector seven agents and earth by stop these Decepticon from call they fleet to earth. She then said every teary goodbye at San Francisco Bay overlooking the golden gate bridge, because its right thing to do, you had a great greater purpose on Earth, to protect mankind and find all spark…”  
Banachek and Simmons looked dumbfounded they had none idea about the Bee running with Sector seven in San Francisco. I had access to their systems it was part of the package with I join SGC. Sam added, “Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark.”  
Bee put his canon away and stand up and Sam leads him to the cube and Bee stand under it and place his servos on the bottom face of the cube and then push what was a little button and then placed his servos on two faces of the cube. the Cube had blue lighting travel all over and then it starts to react to the contact. Epps said, “Okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something.”  
It starts to fold into itself the Mikaela that was there with Sam, said, “Oh, my God.” Place both her hands over mouth in astonishment.  
Bee then plays over the radio, “Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it.”  
Lennox pointed out, “He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar.”  
I said, “Mission City is 22 miles away.”  
Lennox said, “We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city.”  
Keller said, “Good! Right.”  
I added, “But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force.”  
Keller asked, “This place must have some kind of radio link!”  
Simmons said, “Yes.”  
Keller said, “Shortwave, CB.”  
Simmons said “Right, yes.”  
Lennox added, “Sir, you got to figure out some way to get the word out to them.”  
I said, “Let's move!”  
Simmons informed Keller, “In the alien archive, sir!”  
Keller was asking the alien... but was cut off by Simmons saying, “There’s an old Army radio console.”  
Keller asked, “Will it work?”  
Simmons said, “Anything's possible! Did you see that...” he makes a computer sound move his hands inwards motion?  
Epps said, “All right, Sam, get it in the car!” this team been work together so long that it was easy to know what our next orders are going to be by our Captain.  
Lennox said, “Mr. Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?”  
Keller replied, “Affirmative!” we make our way back to the Armer room  
Lennox yelled, “Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!”  
Sam asked, “The Cube's okay?”  
Mikaela said, “Yeah, it's fine.”  
Sam said, “Well, put the seat belt on.” And we were on the move racing out of Sector Seven with Bee in front and followed by two attack tucks one behind Bee was our military unit and then one behind ours was full of Sector seven agents. They better take orders well…


	7. Ambushed

Keller, Glen, and Maggie are led towards the alien archive by Simmons. They come upon heavy metal doors, they all push through the door, and at one end of the room was an old army radio.  
Simmons led then over it, “Over here, sir!” it was covered in cobweb. The place looks like it has not been used in years. The dust covers everything. The metal door they came through close and the inside lock falls into place locking them in.  
Simmons sit down on the old office chair and said, “Give me a minute. Give me a minute.” He flicks a switch turned a nob. Adding, “Come to me, Maxwell, come to me. Plugged in there. We're hot! We're live!” Maggie thinks can this guy get any weirder.  
Glen was the first notice that the radio and he asked, “Where are the mikes?”  
Simmons repeats “Mikes?” as if to ask What Mikes…  
Glen pointed out, “This doesn't work without mikes, Simmons.” As if he was talking to a small child.  
Simmons cry, “No, no, no, no, no, no, no!”  
Keller said, “Let's find them.” Keller, Maggie, and Glen were looking…  
Simmons said, “Kid, get in the chair! Just get in the chair, all right?” he pushes glen into the chair he was a minute ago was occupied by himself.  
Glen said, “Okay, I'll sit. I'll sit.”   
Simmons stated, “They steal everything out of this place.”  
Glen asked, “How do we get the signal out? How do we call the Air Force?”  
Maggie had an idea she called out to Glen? When she had his full attention she asked, “Can you hotwire this computer to transmit a tone through the radio?”  
Glen asked, “What good is that?”  
Maggie relived her idea to him, “Morse code! You can use this to transmit it through that!” as spoke she pointed to the old computer scene then pointed towards the army radio. Keller thinks the girl that can think of her feet, no wonder NSA wants her right out of high school.  
Glan said, “Okay, I'll do it! Turn it around. Okay, let's see. Mr. Simmons, I need a screwdriver!” he and Maggie moved the old computer scene closer to the radio. The old computer scene is heavy it takes both of them to move it.  
Meanwhile, Bee and we were on the way to the city, drive down Hoover Dam Access Rd when the four other vehicles were heading towards us, in the lead was a blue with the red flames Freightliner semi-truck… Lennox pull the jeep to next lean and pull up long said Bee Sam tell them, “there Optimus”   
he was not panic so, I called out “friendlies…” My team doesn’t question what I tell them, Epps signal that message down to the team behind us. The other bot in grandma's drawing was red. It was a red 1977 Freightliner semi-truck. But Bee had an update so it not surprising that others would have too. when this all over I have to update Grandma journals. Lennox pulled the jeep back behind Bee.  
Blue and Red flamed semi-truck was followed by a Pontiac Solstice the smalls car we have seen so far, like us humans they too were different in height. Behind it was a Hummer H2 rescue vehicle yellow and red… and coming up on the rear was a meaning looking black GMC Topkick truck. But once stop Bumblebee the black GMC Topkick speed up behind the semi-truck.   
All four did a U-turn and behind us and join us then they took up different placement on the line heading towards the city. the semi-truck and the Hummer stay in the back of the line while the GMC Topkick truck and Pontiac Solstice slipped in between us and Bumblebee.  
Hoover Dame in the alien archives Glen had almost finished hotwire this computer to transmit a tone through the radio. When something metal banded on the locked door. It tries to open the door Simmons asked, “What the hell was that?”  
They hear what sound like a funny sound and Keller been the experienced soldier he knew that it was not friendly, he said, “Barricade the door!” try to keep whatever was try to get in.  
Simmons grunts saying, “Get something.” As if he tries to go to the loo and is constipated. They push the table in front of the door and anything else they could carry while Glen programmed the computer to transmit a tone through the radio.  
Glen calls out the numbers that he is pressing “Six, five, four, six, three.” Keller break case where shotguns were kept.  
He takes them lorded them both up and gives one to Maggie who was by the door saying, “Here! Put some rounds in!” every time that thing pushes it created a gap in the door and they shot through the gap.  
Glen called out, “Master search. I got it! We're transmitting!” he sounds happy.  
Keller said, “Send exactly what I say!” Keller walked over toward Glen away from the door.  
Simmons wheeled a fire blazer saying, “Get out of the way! Get out of the way!”  
He sticks the barrel of the fire blazer and yells, “Burn, you little sucker! Burn!” as he fired the flame blow up hot.   
Keller tells Glen what to send, "This is Defense Secretary Keller. Get me NORTHCOM commander."  
When the Decepticon tries to get in send two throwing stars they go flying into the room margining missing Maggie, Keller, and Glen they end up stuck into one of the supporting pillars.   
Maggie yelp, “Whoa!”  
Glenn asked, “Whoa! What was that?”  
Keller told glen the rest of the authenticating cord, “Authenticate emergency action. Blackbird 1195...”  
Meanwhile, the soldiers were getting closer to the city they were on the I 11 motorways, towards the city. There were more cars around any one of them could a Decepticon. The leading change again, this time it was us, Soldier, in front of Bee. Little dark silver car ride on the left side of Bee and then hummer and Topkick side by side follow in the back by semi-truck.   
That when Sam notices the police car, Saleen S281 Police Car. It was Decepticon with cold and calculating transforming into a Cop Car DI no. 648, meaning Humans will run to him for help, so he can gun them down himself. But then there are the words To Punish and Enslave are written on his door. Sam said, “No, no, no, no, no.”  
Mikaela asked, “What?”  
Sam pointed out, “It's the same cop! Block them, block them, block them.” As if the Autobots could hear him.   
When they do Block the leans a Buffalo Mine Sweeper transformed and roll down the high-way take out a bus in his wake. Mikaela says, “Oh, my God.” Prime transformed and the Buffalo Mine Sweeper bot tackled Prime they both fall of the motor-way to one below it. they punch one other and Prime take cover behind a pillar. He armed himself with a sword and when Buffalo Mine Sweeper comes around the corner, Prime takes his head off, offline the Buffalo Mine Sweeper.  
Lennox stated, “when this all over you going tell us how you knew all that information about that Yellow and Black car.”  
I replied, “all I say about It is that it was part package was given to me to read pending my last post”  
Epps said, “holly Sh*t you volunteered for a suicide mission”  
I stated, “Clearly I survived, thanks to the team that I was deployed with they found a way to get me out”  
Epps said, “I thought you were crazy but I start to see that you are completely insane.”  
I stated, “which why I fit in so, well with you crazies” she laughed when the guy started to protest.   
In the Sector Seven alien archives’ the Decepticon had found its way into the air duct system and was crawling inside it, Simmons and Keller both hear it move around the air duct and Simmons stated, “This is so not good.” They shot in the air duct and Sliver bot fall out of it and into glass display.  
Maggie saw it take cover from a shotgun shot and pointed out, “He's behind the pillar!”  
The bot shot back and Keller and Simmons shoot as the take turns one after the other. Glenn started to say, “Shoot that mother...” he cut short when he ducks for cover when the Decepticon throw two more throwing start these two flies over the heads and get stuck in the pillar behind them.  
Simmons throws her shotgun and said, “Maggie, cover fire!” he gets up and goes to get something else.  
Maggie and Keller were shooting at the Decepticon Glen check the computer scene and he said, “It's the Air Force! They're responding!”  
Simmons is back with a flame blazer he yelled “Sucker, burn!”   
The Decepticon throws a throwing star and it got too much force behind it that he flies around the room in a cycle and takes Decepticon head of it says “Oh, shit!” right before it goes offline.  
Glenn announced, “Yes! They're sending F-22s to the city!” Glenn sees that order is going out, Raptors, let's scramble, scramble, scramble. Strike and Dark Star roll call. Looking out the right side. Push to Kill Box One Alpha...  
Bee and soldiers long with Bee’s friends all expect the Semi-truck he has not to reach the city yet. Lennox was in one of the shops get us some dinosaur radios, there not many shots that carry these nowadays. But we got lucky he found some. He comes back saying, “Come on, let's go! Mount up! Move out! Move out! Go! Go!” then add to Epps, “Here, I got shortwave radios.”  
Epps who has never see this old radio asked, “Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?” he looks lost and not happy about this step into the old age with communication tech.  
Lennox said, “Well, use them! It's all we got!”  
Epps complained, “This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man. I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things.”  
Epps said into dinosaur radios, “Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?”   
An F-22 fly over us and someone said, “F-22 at 12 o’clock.”  
Lennox orders “All right, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube. Did you get it? Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!” I don’t move I look up to see if I could see any other planes around, F-22 pilot doesn’t fly solo, they always fly in pairs…  
Epps said into Radio, “Raptor, Raptor, do you copy? We have your visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction.  
I said, “Epps that no one F-22, in the area, I don’t think it one of ours”  
Black Topkick transformed and yelled, “It's Starscream!”  
Epp said into the radio, “Please tell me your copy.”  
Topkick said, “Fall back! Incoming!”  
Lennox yelled, “No, no, no, no, no! Move!”  
Tay yelled, “Clear the area!”  
Back Topkick said, “Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!” they take a deliver tuck and left it up to block the income rocket. The blaze throws us all human and bots like. The window of shops closes by blow out.  
I yelled, “Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?"  
Sam is first to recover and he sees that Bumblebee lost his legs. Bee his clawing and Sam his in front of him move backward, the little sports car is there and Sam tells him, “Back up! Back up!” and it listens to Sam.   
Sam is pleading with Bee to get up, please get up. Bumblebee? Get up! You to get up! And he yelled, “Retreat!”  
Lennox yelled at Epps, “What the hell was that?”  
Epps asked, “What are you talking about?”  
Lennox said, “What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!”  
Epps pointed out, “F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien. That ain't friendly!”  
I added, “they would never fly solo either”  
Sam still tries to talk Bumblebee to get up tell him, “You got to get up. You're okay. You're okay. Come on!”  
Radio came alive, “Army Black Hawk inbound to your location. Over…”  
Epps replied, “Alpha 273 degrees, 10 miles. November Victor, 1.2 clicks north.”   
They were small blast shot. Lennox said, “Move out! Let's go!” little sports car and hummer drive towards the tank from the two sides of it, while it was shot at us.   
Sam tells Bee, “I'm not gonna leave you.” Bee gives him the All spark and makes this long soft wale cry. Topkick takes it on head-on driving towards the tank. The tank shot at Topkick but he manages to side sweep it. he transformed and roll then use his cannons he did a cartwheel and another roll avoiding the other two shots from the tank.  
The little sports car was first to reach the tank, it transforms jumps on the tank saying, “Come on, Decepticon punk!” he pulls the barrel forcing the tank to transform into a bot. little sports car bot kick of one of the tank’s rocks on one shoulder. The tank throws the little sports car bot.   
The black Topkick spins mid-air and shot both of his cannons at the tank roll one more on to its feet. Just as both the rocks hit the tank square on its chest the little sports car rob slide cross in front of the tank and with what looks like a battle-ax, goes right for the center of the tank chest. Hummer bot attack from the top with cycle saw.   
We got in on the fight fire at the tank, Lennox yelled, “Concentrate your fire!” in all the firefight I lost track of the girl, Mikaela. Sam was with Bee and he had the Cube. Friendlies were in the think of the fight and the boys were shot whenever they had a clear shot at the target. The tank was down but not out of the fight yet.  
Hummer informed, “It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back!” people scream and yell and ran…  
Lennox ordered, “Fall back!” Sports car bot was hit he was hurt, I heard him say ouch.   
Lennox said, “Get our guys out of the way! One of the Sector seven guys is hurt bad and so, Tay carries him over his shoulder like he was a sack of veg or something.  
Kinney said, “Get them out of the buggy! Move out!” he told the two Sector seven men who were still standing.   
Epps said into the radio, “We need air cover down here now!”  
I cover them and then I see Mike’s tow truck pull up next to every sorry look Sam who was just staring at helpless Bee. Mikaela get out and said, “Sam, help me with this.”  
I watch the little sports car get up and attack the Decepticon leader Megatron, there no way the little sports car could win against Megatron. He said, “That all you got, Megatron?"  
Megatron said, “Come here, little cretin.” Megatron was now holding the little sports car bot by his leg upside down. He shot at Megatron leg and he flies on to the roof of one tall building.  
Little sports car bot says, “You want a piece of me? You want a piece?”   
Megatron replied, “No! I want two!” he wrapped the little sports car bot in half, killing him.   
Lennox asked, “What's going on?”  
Tay replied, “Sir! That tank thing's getting back up.” from behind cover.  
Lennox stated, “Oh, these things just don't die.”  
I other, it the one that attacked the base in Qatar, I stated, “Oh, we're so dead.”  
Mikaela and Sam are securing Bee to the tow truck she tells him, “Wrap it around the head.”  
Lennox yells after the boy Sam asking him, “Where's the Cube?” Sam tells him that it is right there pointing to his feet where the cube is kept while he and his girlfriend secure Bee to the towing truck.  
Mikaela said, “And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck.” teach the boy about cars and how to secure them on a tow truck.   
Lennox said, “Epps, get those Black Hawks here! That building.” Pointing to a white building with some statues on the top. I make my way over to where Sam helps Mikaela.  
Lennox comes back to Sam and tells him, “All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare.”  
The boy replied, “No.”  
Lennox said, “Signal the chopper and set the flare.”  
The boy Sam panic saying, “No, no. I can't do this!”  
Lennox said, “Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die.”  
I said, “give me Cube, we both don’t need to be on the ground and I and better options.” I take the Cube from Sam and secure it to one of my battle belt’s pockets. That keeps my hand free to do other things to keep it safe from enemy hands.  
I told Mikaela, “You got to go. You got to go.”  
Mikaela said, “No, I'm not leaving.”  
Lennox told her also, “You need to go. Go.”  
But Mikaela said, “No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?”  
Epps said in radio, “Army Black Hawk requested. Immediate evac for Clog with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare.”  
Topkick said, “Lady, we will protect you.”  
I take a second to think about that, I was about put my trust in a bot I ever meet but Bee trusts them, and grandma Charlie trust Bee. So, I take the chance and said, “Okay. Call me Mac”  
Lennox asked, “Epps, where are those planes?”  
Mikaela called out to Sam! She tells him, “No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you.”   
Topkick said, “Mac! Get to the building! Move!” I run I don’t look back, I was angry the images of the base attack were flash by in my head, it fuels my anger and my anger was my will.  
Megatron ordered, “Decepticons, attack!” that would only be to keep my team and ally busy so, could come after me. I may very well die today but I feel that it not my time yet. I keep running.   
Tay yelled, “Hit it!” firefight and there I was in the middle of running with an asset in my hands.  
Topkick was a great soldier and what hell of a shot, he and the hummer were giving me cover fire. The crazy Topkick yelled “Watch out!” and took the hit, a wheel goes flying off.  
I could hear the tow truck starting up and I know in little bit Bee, Sam and Mikaela would safe. That only leaves my team, the new Allies, and these two A**holes from sector seven.


	8. Mac'S Choice

I could hear the fight as I run towards the building, from the corner of my eyes I see the Semi-truck arrive and he transformers, call out Decepticon leader, “Megatron!”  
Decepticon lead replied, “Prime.” He transforms into an Advanced Jet and flies towards Prime and Prime grab his wings they fly around through buildings, try to cause the most damage to Prime who was in Bot mode.  
Prime managed to force Megatron to transform and they roll to end up with Megatron on top of Prime. He punches Prime in the face and tells him, “Humans don't deserve to live.”  
So, now I know that semi-truck is called Prime, Prime only replied to Megatron statement, “They deserve to choose for themselves.”  
Megatron did not like that answer he shot back at Prime, “Then you will die with them! Join them in extinction!” I heard two shots and metal been thrown around. but I don’t stop keep running.  
Topkick tells me, “Keep moving, Mac! Don't stop!” I don’t plan to, but then Megatron turns up and he land and transformed right in my pathway. I take cover, the Topkick and Hummer take care of Megatron. The Topkick takes a shot right to his chest. The way he screams that must have hurt like b*tch.  
When Decepticon transformed and fly off again the Topkick said “Mac, get to the building!” he on one knee. I gab three metal rods stuff them into my back pocket.  
I run keep going toward the building, Megatron hot on my heels, yelling, “Give me that Cube, Girl!” An SUV almost runs me over their blond girl behind the wheel. When the corner of the cube touches the car blue lighting flash through it and then hits the road it did again, I know what that means but I don’t have time to stop and help people. All I could think about was the fact that Tin-Can jerk just calls me a girl? I run into the building there whole a lot of stairs to the roof.  
I yell back “You're not gonna get me. You're not gonna get me!” I keep going, I believe in my team and the new allies. There one thing that my time in Atlantis has taught me is that we humans are capable of great violence and great compassion. It also showed me that the human we have a great will of power, our greatest asset...  
My thought is cut short by Megatron yelling as he comes after me through a window, “I smell you, Maggot!” ho, now he reduced to name-calling, no wound this Tin-can crash land in the ice.  
Yell back as to keep running up the stairs, “Oh, no! you just called me Maggot, I thought you were some great intellectual sapiens and Maggot best you could up with” I am on the second floor and cloud hear him take floor part it right behind me and I keep going to next lot of the stair just as his head pops out of the floor. Running through the building the firefight outside sound is now in the background.  
I make it to the roof and I could hear the chopper blades rotating they close I keep running towards the edge of the roof. As the last part of the wall end, I mushed the end of the flare lighting up and run towards the incoming chopper waving the flare to get their attention, I yelled as if they can even hear me. “Hey! Hey! I'm over here!”  
The chopper came up and I could see that pilot inform the team on the ground that they got me. I take out the cube and I was about to hand over the cube when something shines in the sunlight on the roof of the build across the road caught my eye. Holding on to the cube I yelled, “Watch out! Missile!” I dived to from the edge to the roof make myself small as possible as the tail rotor bearly miss my head.  
I yelled, “Mother F*cker” I could barely hear my voice, as the downing black Hawk take a small part of the roof edge down with it.  
I hear prime yelled, “Hang on, Mac!” I get up to my feet and with Megatron come up from the ground floor and that F22 bot crosses the road I had no way to go. Prime gets the pilot and other out of the chopper as it goes down.  
I had only one move lift that was to hide behind the statue to regroup my thoughts and come up with a Plain to get out of this murder trap. I could see the hell that was down blown on the street level. Bee was there right in the middle of it, Sam and Mikaela were right there with him. My team was move on to the next bot, the four of them were in one on the street. Topkick was still standing, one of Bee's friends was killed by Megatron and I promised myself that he was going to pay for it.  
Megatron asked, “Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?” great more name-calling, this tin can get on my last nerve.  
But now I got nowhere to go, I am trap but I still had few tricks up my sleeve. Good thing that I never took of my Battle gear off the other than my belt which I managed to grab and put on as I got off the C bus when these Sector Seven a**holes kidnapped us right from the airstrip.  
Megatron made an offer, “Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pet.” What kid of the offer was that his pet, not even my family could control me grow up and do not do well in close space. I go crazy, mostly like blow myself up and take as many of them, along with me as I can.  
I move around the statue, I said, “all that time in the ice must have fried the possesser, I'm never giving you this All Spark! Stupid glitch. I will kill you, glitch…” something in his eyes told me that I may have taken it to step too far…  
Megatron stated, “Oh, so unwise.” He smashed the statue where I was holding on to. I found myself free-falling without a shoot. Keep the cube in one hand and other I grab my zip line gun from my vest and shot it aiming at Megatron's face. I found myself hand swing on my zip line I know it will not hold long.  
Megatron scream it made everyone look up… my hand is slipping and soon I was free to fall again. But then Sime named Prime came from nowhere, catch me in his metal hand saying, “I got you, Mac. Hold on to the Cube!” he moved down to use the window ledge climbing down like it was rock walk. But then Megatron slammed down on his back take all three of us down to the street below. Prime never let me go and I was thankful that I managed to secure the cube in one of the battel belt pocket ones again which leave my hands free to shoot this A**hole Decepticons.  
Prime said, “Mac? You risked your life to protect the Cube.”  
I said, “all part of the job”  
Prime as plain and he tells me, “If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it.” no way there no way I was let that happen… we were not going to loss other Good guy today.  
Prime adds, “Get behind me.”  
He standing up and said, “It's you and me, Megatron.”  
Megatron replied, “No, it's just me, Prime.” He stood up my zip Line gun still handing from his eye he hanged out it cause more damaged.  
Prime said, “At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall.” I know which one that will fall… and it not going to be Prime if I could help it… however, I did not have any idea how to save the big guy or to take down Megatron.  
The glitch tin-can tells prime, “You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!”  
I could see Epps and the rest of my team, reading his lips. Fighter jets in 60 seconds. We got friendlies mixed with bad guys. Targets will be marked. I knew what they knew now and I know how to act.  
I could just imagine Lennox saying bring the rain. And then add let's kill these things. I have been with the team for a year and a half, live, and fighting long side this boy I got to know them very well.  
Epps yells "Incoming!” I watch Lennox was the bike ride towards the bot that attacked the base in Qatar. They call me crazy I watch Lennox slide the bike under the bot and shot in between legs. As rocks from the first wave hit the bot in the chest. The bot falls it offlined. Yeah that my friend Lennox, he is completely insane and they call me crazy.  
When Megatron kick Prime out of the way while down Lennox and others are close now I could hear him, “Take him out!” two rock hits Megatron in the chest. Two more rocket hit him in the chest it opens his well protect the chest and could see blue light, idea hit me, if Prime was going to sacrifice myself to destroy it by having me push the cube into his chest. I was going to sacrifice Megatron in Prime stand. A smile creeps to my lips for the first time since this all started.  
Prime trip Megatron up and he crawls towards me saying “I'll kill you! Give me, Mine! All Spark!  
Prime said, “Mac! Put the Cube in my chest! Now!”  
I get up to my feet moved under Megatron and stuffed the Cube into his open chest. Prime calls out “Mac! No, Mac!”  
The Cube was falling apart in my hands, the last of it I stuffed into Megatron, saying, “told you I will kill you, you glitch head” I yelled the last part, Megatron stands up try to pull the hand to his chest and the light in his chest is extinguished and the cube was destroyed. May they forgive me whoever makes the cube to created Bee’s kind, I send a silent prayer. Megatron sound like he was struggling to breathe like he was suffocating. He falls on his back and his body spasmed and he took his last breath. He was finely offline.  
Lennox and the rest of the team came up to where I was gun still aimed at Megatron, Captain said, “Hold up.” Bee friends came towards the Topkick was carrying the little sports car bot.  
Prime stood up and look down at Megatron and said, “You left me no choice, brother.”  
Then he turned to me getting down to my level and said, Mac, I owe you my life. We are in your debt.” The tow truck pulled up Sam and Mikaela get out of the truck. My team was safe and whole, the kids were safe and most of our new Allies still stand.  
Topkick said, “Prime, we couldn't save him.” he had the fallen soldier over to Prime.  
Prime said, “Jazz. We lost a great comrade but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery.”  
Bee asked, “Permission to speak, sir?”  
Prime replied, “Permission granted, old friend.”  
Sam asked, “You speak now?”  
Bee stated, “I wish to stay with the boy.”  
Prime said, “If that is his choice.”  
Sam simply replied, “Yes.”  
Sector Seven truck arrives the dead Aliens are lorded up they clean up the city. I leave $1000 in the cab of the Tow truck. That should be more than enough to fix the broken window and fill the tank and still have something left over. Keller had arranged for the Autobots to settle at Navy Base San Diego where a new team will be put together to hunt down Decepticons and these bots that were made during the battel in Mission city.  
That afternoon Keller informed us, “Gentlemen and Lady, the President has ordered Sector Seven be terminated and the remains of the dead aliens disposed of. The Laurentian Abyss is seven miles below sea level, the deepest place on our planet. The massive depth and pressure there, coupled with subfreezing temperatures, would crush and entomb them, leaving no evidence.” It had taken almost a week before everything was done and we got to go and see our family and friends. I had promised to tell them the story about how I knew about Bumblebee and for this Lennox invited everyone to his farm the weekend his wife and daughter were visiting her sister in Los Angeles. Because of duty, he could not go with them. Sarah had said that this was will’s time to bond with his new team.  
The next day evening Autobots, hang around doing nothing, not get shot at, no get chase by Decepticon was a nice change of pace. Lennox, Epps, Tay, Kinney, Sam, and Mikaela were relaxing I had promised them the story and for that, they needed to meet someone, someone who was very important to me… While waiting for my and my guess arrival Optimus Prime send a message out to all Autobots that are hiding throughout the stars. _' With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting.'_

I pulled up in Grandma 1959 red and white, Chevrolet Corvette, this car as so much personal history for Grandma Charlie. It was the car that her father got for them to fix up together however he passed away unexpectedly and they did not get around to finishing it. I get out and go around and opened the door for Grandma to get out of the car. Leading her to where Autobots were parked in Lennox driveway and the others were waiting, watching from the veranda. Charlie's eyes fall on the yellow 2007 Chevy Camaro, she walked towards it and she kneel by the front tire and ran a hand over the Autobot sign-on Bee which located on his mirror panel between the door and front tire. “bumblebee” she said, her voice was emotional… everyone heard her as clear as day.  
I walked over to her as she stands up, she looks up at me her eye wet, she smiled she asked, “he alive? I always worried that the Decepticon would come after him and finish what they started.”  
Lennox came to where we were standing by Bee, he said, “you don’t worry about Bee any more, he as for us”  
Charlie look around and take in each face and each vehicle and said, “and his friends by the look of it” point out the Autobots.  
Bee reversed and Transformed, he stood tall, and just as Optimus had done Bee came down to Charlie level and was making a whining sound. Charlie place her hand on his face and said, “Bee”. It then the other transformed and stood tall. Ironhide was watched Bee and Charlie closely… there was a great bond between the two of them.  
I said, “Grand, they been to wait to hear the story of how I knew Bumblebee, but it, not just my story to tell, it also entwined with yours and Bee’s story…”


	9. Charlie meets BEE

We all now were settle in the backyard and the first thing to do was to introductions and Optimus took take of that. He started, “My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron.”

Ratchet adds, “But you can call us Autobots for short.”

Charlie asked, “How did he learn English?”

Optimus said, “We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web. My weapons specialist, Ironhide.”

Ironhide brought his cannons online saying, “You feeling lucky, punks?”

Bee jump in front of him send series of sounds at him, and Ironhide said, “Easy, Bee. Just kidding. I just wanted to show her my cannons.” Put his cannons way.

Charlie stated, “I could have used these cannons on these bust Decepticons, for what that they did you, Bee, it was the hardest thing I did, to watch my best friend get systemically taken part.” I was sitting on the arm of her chair; I place my hand on her shoulder for comfort… I knew better than anyone how she felt that day, having read her journals. The ink on these pages was blotch like she been crying over it.

Optimus counited, “Our medical officer, Ratchet.”

Ratchet said, “you are in remarkable healthy.”

Charlie smiled replied, “thank you, my children and grandchildren keep me young”

Optimus around it off by adding, “You already know Bumblebee.” She smiled at Bee. Who smiled back at her, there was so much said in that one look, it was observed by all of us!

Lennox said, “guess now it is our turn?” he looked at me as if to say that he would give me the honor. I raised an eyebrow at him asked why me?

Lennox said, “I am Captain William Lennox US Army, welcome to my home. My wife and daughter visiting her sister in Los Angeles. Sarah my wife sends her regrates maybe the next time you can meet her. It has been a blessing to have your granddaughter on my team this past two years.”

Epps said, “Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps US Air Force, my wife Monique and I have five kids. The three oldest girls were all ga-ga over My Little Pony. kids' names are Shareeka, Shaniqua, Sheleeka, Mozambiqua, and Fred. Mac has saved our A… assets more than a few times”

Tay was next he said, “private-first-class Michael Tay, US Army, have no kids, my wife, past five years ago. Kill in action, she was a navy she died September 11 in the pentagon.”

Charlie said, “I feel the loss, I lost my husband that day, he was on flight 93 from Newark to San Francisco. I was on the phone with him when the plane wants down... I never forget these screams I heard, it like they were on a rollercoaster. There sound of fighting and then nothing…been married for ten years and two children and we adopted my favorite cousin teenage daughter Katia our second year of married” she had this far away look in her eyes.

Kinney looks at me and smiled, know after him I have to go next. F*cker, I raised my eyebrow at him, he said, “Private Brian Kinney, US Marine-corp. I was a Marine brat, being a Marine is all I know, I am not married so, no kids. Am ’ma your granddaughter is a trouble magnet. From day one she joins our team I been shot at, stabbed, and now chased by giant bot aliens.”

I glad at him, saying, “you asking for a** kick boy” when he sticks his tongue out at me, I throw my knife pinning the end of his right sleeve to the tree he was standing next too.

Kinney said, “you take an eye with this!” he pulled the knife out, wave it around.

I replied, “I know, if I wanted to take out your eye I would have” I smiled at him and mouth the words, ‘behave,

Charlie said, “Mac be nice to the boy, he is still young as much to learn about females and Private, I would count yourself lucky she has blown your living-room up.

Epps had asked, “Mac crazy girl did you blow-up your grandmother's living-room.”

Charlie said, “no, no she didn’t Blow-up my living-room, this is what happened you see she was in trouble had got suspended from school for fighting… as punishment her father said that she had to help his commanding officer print his living-room. she had this bright idea to paint bomb the place would make the job faster. So she went about making these homemade paint IEDs and set off in the living-room.”

In my defense, I stated, “it got the job done did it? I was only 12 at the time, one, all I wanted to do was be outside playing not suck indoors painting… so I wanted to get the job fast…and two, I still blame uncle Fred he the one who showed me to build this Paint IEDs in the first place.”

Charlied said, “yes, it painted the wall, and everything else, the TV, the hardwood floors, the furniture, and the ceiling too.” there were few shakes of head…

Kinney look at the metal Arrow that I through at him and asked, “I have never seen this kind of the metal before, where did you get it”

I said, “it was a gift from a prince” she smiles at add, “Bee what brought you to earth back in then?” change the subject, as I could not tell nor explain about that arrow to them. I signal to throw it back when he did, I clipped catching the arrow between my palms and place the arrow back in its hide place on my person. There were some gaps from the few of the Autobots and few eyes rolls from my team. They have seen me do some crazy sh*t, things even I can't really explain.

Optimus counited, “I send B127 to earth to protect the earth from Decepticons were Autobots would regroup and take back Cybertron, that was our plan like in all wars plan don’t always work out.”

Charlie said, “I guess that where my story starts, I don’t know what happen to Bee when he led on earth. But I found him…I found Bee, Fall’s town junkyard while I was looking for parts for my cherry-red corvette. My uncle Hank ran the junkyard. On my eighteenth birthday, I headed down to Hank's and prepared to make him a deal to work for free if she could get the Volkswagen running. Hank instead told me that if I got it running, it was mine. I spent several hours working on the car and eventually got it to run, much to Hank's surprise. So, I took Volkswagen home thinking it just a car, little did I know than…”

She looks at Bee and counted, “It was when I heard a piece of machinery fall from the bottom of the car. Be a mechanic I had to investigate, I found the undercarriage to be strange and included a robotic face. I must have triggered a transformation sequence, and the car transformed into a robot. I admit that initially being scared of the robot, however, soon I realized that he was also scared of me. He hides behind my dad’s car or what would have been dad car, that cherry-red corvette” Smiled and remember what followed in the garage.

_Flashback_

**_Sally came into the garage when she heard loud noise think that her daughter was hurt, and Charlie did not want Sally to see the bot try to keep her out. Sally asked, “what that car doing in our garage”_ **

**_To which Charlie replied, “Car?” She turns to see that the bot as transformed back into a little Volkswagen again._ **

**_Charlie informed her mother, “it’s mine, Uncle Hank gives it to me, it runs, I am in the middle something”_ **

**_Sally said, “you can tell me things I am your mom,”_ **

**_Charlie said, “Okay, goodnight mom” She closed the garage door that enters the house. She was once more along with the cars, and when she other part fell off and she placed it back and was about to fix it when he transformed into a bot once more, hiding behind Corvette. Charlie still had the ranch in her hand from when she was trying to fix the parts that were following apart when the car transformed._ ** **_She slowly approached the bot and asked do you he speaks? and when he sees the ranch in har hand he stood cover his neck and stood against the wall. Charlie put the ranch into her back pocket and hold both hands up, prams opened, she tells him that she would hurt him._ ** **_Bee slow move to bring his face to her hand he blinked when her right hand touched his face. She asked if he could understand her and he nodded and she place her left hand on his face and asked, what are you? Where do you come from? He looks really sad and could not remember who he was, where he comes from, or why?_ **

_End of flashback_

Charlie said, “Find out that he could not talk or remember anything, made it hard to communicate with each other, but he made this sound like a bee when they fly and so, I took to calling him Bumblebee from that on, it matches his outfit too."

Charlie smiled shaking her head she said, “The next morning, Bumblebee gives me a small heart attack, when I found Bee missing and I was in the full panic if someone sees him, they call the somebody and they take the Bee way lock up and most likely experiment on him. because all government bodies were A**holes that was my experiences with them. But it turned out that my mother had used the car to take the family dog to the vet.”

Charlie said, “desperate to keep Bumblebee's secret, I chased after her mother on her bike. So. that I could be around Bumblebee. I later took Bumblebee to the beach so that I could instruct him on how to hide and to only reveal himself when I was around.”

_Flashback_

**_Get out of the car Charlie tells Bee that they needed to go over a few things, she looks around the beach is empty and she gives Bee the all-clear. Bee transformed, kick up stand he makes a sound like the radio was on its last leg._ **

**_Charlie stated, “rethink the beach” spitting out sand and shake off sand. Bee even helps by ruffling her hair get to stand out._ **

**_Charlie said that she is good and thanked Bee and then she adds, “look people can be terrible about things they don’t understand. If they find you, they’ll probably lock you up in a lab somewhere and cut you into tiny little pieces. It will be bad trust me.” Be shake his head be making little sound and he makes himself small._ **

**_Charlie place his hands on his Bee and said, “The only person you can show yourself around is me, okay?” He nodded his head._ **

**_Charlie steps back a few steps and stated, “so, let’s practice you ready?” Bee nodded his head._ **

**_Charlie asked, “you see anyone besides me, what do you do?” Bee transformed into the Volkswagen. And Charlie smiled and asked Bee to transform back to the bot._ **

**_Carlie said, “so let’s say we’re driving and all of sudden… Oh, Shoot! Somebody’s here! Hide Bee, hide” Charlie hide behind the big rock that was big enough to hide her and Bee hid behind a small rock that doesn’t cover his frame._ **

**_Charlie looked from her place of hiding and she could see bee most of Bee was showing. She asked, “you serious?”_ **

**_Bee roll and transformed into Volkswagen and Charlie stated, “Bee it’s too late. You’re already dead.” He transforms into the boy and hangs his head low._ **

**_Charlie said, “it all right, that’s why we’re practicing. You’ll get it.” It take few more try for Bee to to get it right, and they move to a new location in the forest._ **

**_Charlie stated, “must suck being cooped up in a VW all day huh? Is there anyone who can help you do you have a family, you know like a mom, dad, siblings? You all love each other or drive each other crazy and you can’t wait to get away and start a whole new life.” Bee knew that she was talking about her own family._ **

**_Something inside starts to spark behind his chest plate, Charlie asked “do you want me to fix it? I will be gentle I promise.” Pop open the left side chest plate and take a look inside. She tells Bee to lay down and hold still, of cause Bee dose she asked without any hesitation on his part. Charlie tried to fix Bumblebee's voice synthesizer but succeeded in playing a message from Optimus it all broken up and like a bad phone connection. The message was…_ **

_ 'B127 I pray this message finds you our war rages on. Plante earth… …survival…' _ **_The message got cut off. Bee remembers to live his world and watching Optimus fighting the Decepticons outnumbered he doesn’t if any of them his family of Autobots had survived._ **

_End of Flashback_

The message from red and blue bot told me the Bee was hiding from a civil war. I had lots of questions like is the VW some kind of disguise? What was he sacred off? He pointed to his radio and it was broken and I had an idea how to fix it. So, we came back home, in the garage, it was just the two of us.

_Flashback_

**_Bee was watching a movie while I was removing the radio from the corvette and Charlie told Bee that she was almost done. Then she notices that the movie was almost over and said, “you can pop in another one if you want?”_ **

**_The video the choice was my last drive meet that my dad taped Charlie could move to hear her father voice “let’s go Charlie girl, you got this sweetie.” It follows by a big slash. Overwhelmed by emotions Charlie turned it off._ **

**_Not wanted to talk about her father she tells Bee that she had the corvette’s radio and Bee stand up and Charlie takes Bee radio out and puts in the corvette’s radio into Bee. She turns it on and it works and Bee starts to dance. He got some moves; Charlie tries to trach bee that music can help him tell what he is feeling. Both the tape she put in Bee eject they go flying across the garage._ **

**_While she was looking for something Bee goes over to the records and Charlie said, “please don’t touch them, they were my dad. Do went to hear it?” Bee nodded and she played it and it brings up some memories for Charlie._ **

**_She can help but tell Bee about her father she starts, “we used to listen to it while we worked on the corvette. It was his favorite, he used to say that it makes the car feel better. We used to work on this car together every weekend.” she turns to face the corvette and counite to tell Bee. “it was our thing.”_ **

**_She turned to face Bee said, “that tape that was the last time I saw him” Bee get down to her level and she counited, “He died of Heart attack, I never got to say goodbye. You know, I always through if I could just finish fixing up this car… If I could get it to start again, He would hear me. He would hear me.” she crying and hug Bee and he so gentle with her when he hugged back.”_ **

_End of Flashback_

The bonding session was between Bumblebee and Charlie was interrupted by Charlie's new neighbor, Memo. Who had come over intending to ask Charlie out on a date, whoever, Memo saw Bumblebee?


	10. Joyful day

_ Flashback _

**_ Bee was turned into the different radio stations, and Charlie said, “you got to pick one station man, I know their lots of choice” _ **

**_ But Bee keep playing with the radio and Charlie asked, “what try to do?”  _ **

**_ There was a knock and before Charlie could even answer or Bee could transform the outdoor to the garage open and this guy Charlie as never meet just waltz in whatever he was going to say was lost by the sight of Bee. _ **

**_ Before the guy could run screaming, Charlie grab him and closed the door. She seats him down and tells him to just breathing, when his breathing slows down, Charlie said in a low voice she tells him, “first all, I am Charlie hi” Bee had managed to Transform back into the VW. _ **

**_ The boy was scared out of his mind and he keeps looking back and forth between Charlie and the VW, the boy said, “hi, Memo hi” his voice was shaking. _ **

**_ Charlie said, “hi Memo, nice to meet you?” she was calm keep her eyes on the boy while his eyes when back and forth between her and the VW. _ **

**_ Memo smiled and umbels “pleasure, Pleasure…” he shocked at the word. _ **

**_ Charlie stated, “look I know what you saw a little crazy, I can explain… yeah, I can’t explain” _ **

**_ she looked towards the VW and then back at the boy named Memo. She stated, “But here the deal, you tell anyone about what you just saw I am going have to run you over with my car.” The words were out of her mouth so fast in one breath towards the end. _ **

**_ Memo only reaction to this is to say, “jeez” _ **

**_ When Charlie had time to think about what she had said, she softens the blow by adding, “that was, I didn’t mean that in the way. Okay, I am saying is no one can know what you saw okay? You Promise?”  _ **

**_ When Memo agreed to this, she turns to VW and said, “bumblebee you can come out now” Bee transformed into a bot once more. Memo was much more relaxed now and Charlie did not know if it was because she was so calm or that he was no longer scared of the situation. _ **

_ End of Flashback. _

Charlie at the memory of the afternoon… she stated, “I think that you agree with me Bee when I say that afternoon was the most fun you had sensed the day, I bought you home…”

Bee made series of sounds and Charlie laughed, “now Bee stop jump head we not even closed to your deathmatch with the Decepticons… I see you have not changed a bit Bee”

Sam asked, “wait, you understand what he says?”

Charlie said, “Bee sounds have a different tone like music, each key on a keyboard as different tone. So, does these sounds that Bee makes. And over time we have been in the company I learn to read these tones it a bit like reading Morse code…”

She looked around the group and asked, where was I… Bee and I took Memo on a little car trip to show off what Bumblebee could do.

_ Flashback _

**_ Drive to the seaside Bee was going up and down the radio stations, Charlie said, “he been going up and down deli and I don’t know why?” _ **

**_ Charlie stated, “check out his reflexes” _ **

**_ Memo asked, “what?” and Charlie let go of the wheel letting Bee drive. _ **

**_ She was smiled and Memo was panicking say, “Ho, ho God” _ **

**_ Charlie asked, “give me your shirt” _ **

**_ A confused Memo asked If she means the shirt he was wearing and tells him that she will give back to him. he takes off the shirt and hand it to Charlie and she ties it around her head covering her eyes. Take on sunroof and Bee open it up for her and she stands sticking her head out of the now opened sunroof with both hands in the air she screams and even gets Memo to do it with her and the wind take the shirt… _ **

**_ Charlie said, “sorry, I know I promised you, yeah you do not get it that back.” Memo just laughs… they both throw they hand up and just scream for joy as they ride in Bee standing up with, they head sticking out of the sunroof as if they were one a rollercoaster. _ **

**_ They moved back in and too they seat kept driving Charlie to tell Memo that she has no idea where Bee come from and when he asked, “you through about call the cops?” _ **

**_ Charlie pointed out, “what are they going to do Memo? They just going to send him to a lab and do weird science experiments on him” _ **

**_ The radio came alive with the song, lyrics ‘Weird Science plastic tubes, and pots and pans…’ _ **

**_ Memo laughed and Charlie said, “you get pretty good with the radio dial Bee” _ **

**_ Memo stated, “yeah DJ bumble in the house” _ **

**_ He changed the song knew lyrics, ‘I can’t live without a radio’ _ **

**_ Charlie and Memo look at each other finely understand Charlie asked, “Is that why you’re always messing with the dial? You’re trying to teach yourself how to talk aren’t you?” _ **

**_ A new song played ‘talk like man, walk like a man’ _ **

**_ Memo said, “no way” _ **

**_ An every happy Charlie, Bee personal cheer stated, “ho my god, Bee you’re a genius, you’re an actual genius” _ **

_ End of flashback. _

Charlie said, “We ended up at a cliffside party where Tripp decided to show off by diving into the sea below and dared anyone to join him.”

But no matter how much Bumblebee tried to push me to join in but I could not bring myself to dive, the event bringing back painful memories of the day I lost my father. Walking off, I was taunted by Tina and her friends. Memo decides to get revenge by TP and egging Tina's home and enlist Bumblebee.

Charlie said, “what could go wrong? As it turned out a lot”

_ Flashback _

**_ Try to teach Bee how to TP the tree did not go well at all that night, first roll he turn in to dust crushing it in his hand. So, I showed him take one roll and throw it on the tree o the front yard of Tina's house. And Bee he took the hold pack and throw it all at once and it when mils up we had no idea where or who yard it fell back down on. _ **

**_ Memo told Bee, “Okay, look Bee, you going to be our egg man” _ **

**_ He shows Bee Tina's car told him, “that your target” then he took one egg and throw it to hit the windshield. While Charlie and Memo were talking about maybe just leaving Bee took both the cartons of eggs and jogs over to Tina car 1985 BMW 325-E30, smashed to together, and let the broken egg fall on the car roof and then he rubs it as if he was polishing the car. _ **

_ End of Flashback. _

We were all laughing Charlie said, “everything when he down hell from there fast, see, Bee, he is unfamiliar with the concept and ends up wrecking Tina's car instead causing us to run before we are caught.”

Charlie managed to calm down and said, “Bee transformed and we hope in he was driving fast and on the way home. It was a ride like I ever had before or ever again, Bee you were insane” she smiled at him.

_ Flashback _

**_ Bee was going way to fast over the speed limit and no one saw the cop with speed gun waiting out nowhere we have now been chased by a Police car for speeding. Bee instead of stop Bee speed up and when Charlie asked what he doing. The lyrics ‘I can’t drive 55’ and he race with the police car. _ **

**_ Charlie screamed and called out to Bumblebee was Racing having too much fun. And his passengers were been sliding around in his cab. Then he scares the pants off both Memo and Charlie when he drives on the cliff face with one hand holding on to safety railing.  
He got the VW back on the road and there was a tunnel ahead, Charlie looked back the police car was still on Bee tail. Charlie stated, “oh my god, we are committing a felony” _ **

**_ When the Police are was racing up the side of the VW Bee dropped his front seat flat so the office could not ID Charlie or Memo. Both the teenager was now lay side by side in Bee cab. Over the sound of the police siren and engine Charlie could hear the Officer make the call over the police radio, “we got a yellow vehicle driving its damn self through the Pico tunnel.” _ **

**_ Bee starts to spilt open as if he was going to transform but it pushed Memo and Charlie rolled on to their sides and how there were facing each other nose to nose laying on their sides. Bee drives on the underbelly of the tunnel and did a spin and back tries to land on the hood of the police car coursing the police car to stop and Bee drives off. Bring the seat back up one in the clear. Memo and Charlie said goodnight. _ **

_ End of Flashback. _

Charlie said, “it was the first time in a long time I laughed, was finely enjoy myself once again. You see when my father passed my world die with him. and when mother started to date and guys I just withdrew into my sorrow. That day Bee changes me, brought me back to life.”

Charlie smiled added, “now with all the fun we had that night the next day I had to work and race against the police I was worried they bee on the lookout for yellow VW. So, I left Bee at home. Told him to stay in the garage where it was safe so, I thought what kind of damage we would in a short time…” ****


	11. fight and goodbye...

Charlie said, “you want to show them how you manage to wrecked the inside of the house Bee, and course a whole town to blackout” Bee made an R2 D2 sound and low his head.

Charlie giggle and said, “everything was broken picture frame that was once was on the wall, appliances smashed, furniture in pieces.”

Despite my best efforts to fix it, the damage is too extensive to conceal leading me to argue with her mother and let some of my deep-seated feelings be known while my mother gives me some home truths as well. I storm off in Bumblebee to cool down. While driving, we are intercepted by Sector Seven agents. Initially, I was willing to comply with Sector Seven's orders until their treatment of me prompts Bumblebee to become protective and run off with me. Sector Seven's new Decepticon allies, Shatter and Dropkick, arrive and help to subdue Bumblebee with electrical weaponry. I was affected as well and was knocked unconscious.

Charlie said, “Next thing I knew was that I come too again I was home in my room. That a**hole Burns and his little sidekick Simmons was telling my family lies. That I stole Bee, Bee was a government weapon… I was told to go to my room and could not stand by and do nothing.”

Sam asked, “Wait, Simmons, Seymour Simmons”

Mac said, “Jerk-face aka baby killer that what we call him” Mac smirk.

Charlie asked her granddaughter, “what that all about?”

Mac said, “short version is that Simmons kept call Autobot and Decepticons NBE, it stands for Non-Biological Extra-terrestrials. He kept reefing to Bee as NBE 2 and NBE 1 been Megatron the leader of the Decepticons.”

Epps finished, “so, Mac took to call Simmons Jerk-face baby killer. It annoyed him too!”

Charlie who knew her Granddaughter well asked, “you were hoping he gets in your face so; you could shoot him?”

Mac stated, “Well yeah, I wanted to shoot him but it was Lennox who came close to shooting him point-blank range, take all my fun” smirk at the newly promoted Major.

Mikaela said, “he would not take us to a bumblebee, Lennox just rushed him and slammed him to the hood this sector seven attack trucks. At which point this sector seven guys pointed a gun at Lennox and without even looking he pulls his sidearm out and pointed at him asked him to, drop it, that when Tay and Epps took out three guys each knock them out and Mac took four with some kind of ninja move and the fourth one she kicks with the heel of her boots to his temple knocking him out clod. That only left two on the group floor and three on the upper walkway. It was Keller who put end to the little standoff by saying Simmons, I do what he says, losing is not an option for these guys…”

Mac asked, “what happen next how did you find out where they were keeping Bumblebee Grand?” bring the group back into force on Bee and Charlie's story.

_Flashback_

**_Charlie was going to help Bee, Charlie just did not know where they were keeping him but she had to get out and so, she got ready for battle, dressing in black pants and boots and a black short-sleeve t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Take her multitool with her, and Charlie went next-door to get Memo help plan operation Free Bumblebee._ **

**_Only Otis Charlie’s eleven-year-old brother caught her and she had to tell him to keep him for rat Charlie out. Otis and Charlie both want when to Memo house and in his room and there on the TV the news was on. The reporter said, ‘Residents of Brighton Falls have been witnessed to an unusual sight this evening. Armed Forces pouring into town as part of what we are told is a routine military exercise, setting up camp at our own McKinnon Air Base.’_ **

**_Charlie stated, “if Bumblebee’s still alive that’s where they’re keeping him. we have to go. We have to try and save him”_ **

**_Otis said, “count me in I’ll take point”_ **

_End flashback_

Charlie stated, “I couldn’t let my eleven-year-old brother tag long but I know that he would make a big fuzz if I did not let him be part of the mission, so, I came up with a plan to keep him home where he would safe and still feel like he was part of the mission. I told him that I need someone here at home someone reliable to make sure that mom and Ron don’t know that I’m gone. It worked like a charm I managed to convinces Otis, to help us by covering for my absence with the family. While I and Memo break into McKinnon Air Base. Finding Bumblebee being interrogated by Shatter and Dropkick.

_Flashback_

**_We found Bee he was chain by his servo, above his helmet, he was hanging there a few inches off the floor. Shatter and Dropkick was interrogating him and they were hurt him punching hit him but he ever said anything. Each time he was hit or punch he swung back and forth._ **

**_Shatter asked, “where is Optimus Prime?” When Bee did not answer she hit him and there was a human watching, Dr. Powell._ **

**_Dr. Powell asked, “who is Optimus Prime, he was told by Shatter that it doesn’t concern you human Powell.”_ **

**_Dropkick says, “last chance” not a moment later he beat on the bumblebee, punching kicking, he kicks so hard that the chain that kept Bee upright broke and Bee when flying. He did not fight back or did he say anything, even if he could have, I know he would not have. He was too loyal to his people._ **

**_Shatter said, “it no used his memory cells are fired. Finish him”_ **

**_Dropkick kick Bee and stormed on his chest, it triggered the full message from Optimus Prime. ‘we will fight on regrouping rebuild and retake our home. But we must find refuge first, you will travel to earth once we’ve gathered the others, we’ll join you. You must protect the planet. If the Decepticons find it, then our people are truly finished. Stay safe Solider. I am coming.’_ **

**_Dropkick and Shatter found out that Optimus Prime was coming to earth not just him but all of the Autobots. Shatter stated. “this is our chance to wipe out the Autobots resistance for good. We burn the whole planet to cinders we must get word to Cybertron immediately. Tell them to bring an Army. And thanks to our human allies I know just how to get the message home.”_ **

**_Dr. Powell call Burns on the walkie talkie, “Burns, we made a terrible mistake. They’re using our satellites; they’re calling an army they’re going to kill us all”_ **

**_Shatter said, “thank you for your hospitality, friend Powell” add to her partner “he’s all yours” Dropkick shot Dr. Powell and there was anything left of him. just a liquid mess. No bones, no guts, no blood._ **

**_Shatter said, “I found a tower to transmit our message. It’s close”_ **

**_Bee picks that moment to move and bring attention to himself, Shatter said, “ho, B127 I almost forgot” Dropkick took aim at his chest and fired._ **

_End of Flashback_

Charlie stated, “I remember asked Dropkick not to shoot and then I remember scream as I watched Bumblebee light in his optic go out. there was a great big wound in the chest. It was Memo who moved us out of view of the tow Decepticons and coved my mouth so that we would not end up dead like Dr. Powell.”

The two Decepticon left first they were cars, and then they were aircraft. I begging Bumblebee to get up and then I had my idea, CPR it works on a human then it could technically work on Bee. I use one of Sector Seven's electrical weapons to revive Bumblebee.

_Flashback_

**_Memo kept watch at the door for the sector seven agents, Bee took a while to respond that Charlie thought that she had lost her best friend and then he sat up. Both Memo and Charlie were happy however Bee did not move at all and he just sat there. Neither Memo nor Charlie could get Bee to move and there were 100s of Agents on their way to the base._ **

**_It turned out that the electrical charge that when through Bee from the gun did more than revive him, it rebooted his whole system by doing so it restored his memory too. Memo stay behind to distract the Sector seven agents while Charlie and Bee took off after Dropkick and Shatter, head off to the radio tower._ **

**_There was a car chase a convey of jeeps chase Bee and then it turns out there was another car in the chase it was her family they help by give Bee a little bit of breathing space. Bee and Charlie arrived, at the radio tower where Shatter and Dropkick are modifying the tech to call for reinforcements so they could take out incoming Autobots, Bee’s friends._ **

**_Charlie asked, “okay what the plan?”_ **

**_Bee opens the dumpster and places Charlie in it. and she asked, “this is the plan? I hate this plan. Bee, I want to help.”_ **

**_Bee plays the lyrics ‘I would hate anything to happen to her’_ **

**_Charlie stated, “you actually, talking and you’re listening to the smiths”_ **

**_Bee closes the dumpster; however, Bumblebee attempts to keep Charlie out of danger by hiding her in a dumpster that did last long when she was forced from her hiding spot by Bumblebee's battle with Dropkick_**.

**_Charlie was now spying on Shatter working on the radio tower, looking around she found a way to get a power source. Charlie climbs the radio tower and takes a bolt cutter with her. She could see Bee Fighting on the group, Bee kick the dumpster that at Dropkick rolled over it and got few good kicks in, his not so easy to take on when he fights back. Dropkick transformed into a black hawk. Bee takes the chin and throws it locking Dropkick toro forcing him to transform into a bot as he did the chain locked the nuts and bolts._ **

**_Dropkick said, “You think this chain can hold…” he ever got a chance to finished Bee pulled the Decepticon a part._ **

**_Sector seven helicopter fire at Shatter hit the tower and Charlie found herself hanging she fights to get her feet back in the safer ground. She made it to where the power source was located to try removes a power source from the transmitter. But Shatter spots her and tries to stop Charlie from retrieving the power cell but the Decepticon is soon distracted by both Bumblebee and Agent Burns' arrival in a helicopter._ **

**_Shatter fire at the Sector seven helicopter and Bumblebee catch the falling helicopter save Bruns life. Shatter time aimed at Charlie as she tried and cut the power. Shatter tried to kill Charlie and Bee shot Decepticon F22 down. Shatter then goes after Bumblebee. Shatter get the upper hand, she said “after I kill you, I am going to kill her”_ **

**_That promoted Bumblebee to take a spun and aim at the wall of the drydock. Shatter stated, “you kill both of us” Bumblebee blows a hole in the drydock and floods the area. Shatter is killed by a large cargo ship, crushing her but Bumblebee is knocked unconscious underwater._ **

_End of Flashback._

Charlie takes a breath and tells, “I was a part of her high school's dive team, an activity that I excelled at, winning several trophies. But when my father died unexpectedly, I took it very hard, as I had a close relationship with her father. I withdrew from the dive team since it evoked painful memories. Dad and I shared a taste in music and worked on trying to repair a Corvette.”

She closed her eyes for taking moment before counting, “that night I could not lose another person from my life. So, from the top of the tower finally overcomes my reluctance to dive, jump into the water below, and manages to save Bumblebee.” When we both come out of the water, A redeemed Colonel Jack Burns tells us both to leave for Bee’s safety as there’s more Sector Seven forces arrive.

Charlie smiled turn to Bee, stated, “as we were leaving Colonel called out and to Bee, “yeah Solider” we turn to look at him and he saluted Bee and Bee he gave the colonel his own, salute from Ted and Bill's excellent adventure. Throw one arm in the air with fits.”

Laughter could be heard as Bee throw his arm in the air and the radio played Ted saying, “be excellent”

Charlie said, “it was during the drive back that I become aware that Bumblebee has a mission and cannot stay in my life.”

_Flashback_

**_They stop on the hill overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge, Charlie said, “this it, Bee” get out of the VW beetle._ **

**_And Bee opens the door for her to get in, play the lyrics ‘let’s go’ and Charlie tells him, “Bee I can’t go with you” he transformed and kneeled-down to her level._ **

**_Charlie tells him, “you got people out there that need you, and so do I” place her hand on his faceplate his close his eyes optics. When he opened them again, they full of saddens and Charlie's voice was full of emotions she was crying._ **

**_Charlie stated, “I gotta let you go” she removed her hand from his faceplate._ **

**_Bee radio came alive and it pieced together from different songs he said, “thank you so, much… for giving me… my voice”_ **

**_Charlie was now openly crying she whispered, “thank you for making me feel like me again. I’ll never forget you.” She hugged him and while still holding on to him she adds, “goodbye Bumblebee” Bumblebee uses his ability to adopt a new alt-mode a Camaro. Bee played the song, ‘don’t you forget about me’ as he drives way._ **

_End of flashback_

Charlie smiled saying, “the 1977 yellow Camaro was surprised and annoyed me at the same time.” I watched him drives off, heading across the bridge in the company of a red and grey semi-cab and trailer.

Mac said, “I bet that would have been Optimus with Bee”

Optimus confirms this, “indeed it was I”

Ratchet said into his internal comms so only the Autobots could hear him. _'it is every reanaged that my scan of newly poromed Captain Mac, her DNA is different to others around her. she has a Gen that is missing from others humans, there is other of the new recurites that seem to have the gen.'_

Optimus repiled, _'yes it seem that there are two differnet beings on the plant.'_

Mac said, “Okay, I guess it my turn to fill in the blanks but hear me well what about to say don’t leave this group, it does not make it in any reports official or otherwise.” They all nodded this is going to be a long night.


	12. Amy's people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the history of where Amy and her people come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the author's right to create and let my imagination run wild. mix the Atlantis of the Stargate history with Atlantis of DC comic heroes Aquaman world...

She smiled looking around her team, they been fighting side by side for almost two years now they were close, BBQ, and gathering in each other houses outside of the mission. They were a family, they lost members, and some did not fit in and moved on to other units while others as been killed in battle.

Amy took a breath and looking around the people and Autobots it was time she tells them her story; it was one that was out of the mythology of earth very history and even out of this cosmos. The Seven kingdoms that were under one ruler, the Atlantis king, At-Land, and the Empire was born.

There was the plague in the 14th century on earth, and to avoid the plague the Empire was relocated to Pegasus Galaxy. In time, a thousand worlds bore the fruit of life in human form. Then one day our people stepped foot upon a dark world where a terrible enemy slept and the harvest began by the wraith that coursed 1/3 of our population to perished So, began the war for survival.

The Wraith of Pegasus Galaxy is a race of Psi-vampires that can give and take life force by pressing their hand against someone's chest, causing them to age if taking and leaving a mummified body, however, they had the power to give life too which course one to become younger if giving. Evolved from the Iratus bug in the Pegasus Galaxy, ten thousand years ago. The Wraith is a hive-based species that harvest the 'life-force' of other humanoid beings for nourishment through suckers on their right-hand palm. Countless worlds in the Pegasus galaxy live in constant fear of the Wraith, who return periodically to cull their human herds. After taking their fill, the Wraith hibernate for centuries, watched over by Keepers, before they wake and feed again.

Before the war with the Wraith, the Atlantis Empire was made up of seven kingdoms, which is where the term Seven seas come from. One of the Kingdoms was Trans, who were savage beast, the Wraith captured a few and found on one of their original sanctuaries, would become the basis for their hive ships. The Wraith eventually split into various bands and the nine females became the first Wraith Queens, known as the First Mothers, while the males would become their commanders. Wraith came to war with the Lanteans, but the Lanteans were far more advanced than the Wraith, with one Ancient warship being able to inflict massive damage on several Hive ships at once with their devastating Drone weapons, while at the same time suffering little to no damage themselves due to their powerful shield technology.

facing the powerful weapons platforms and outposts protecting Lantean-controlled territory in their effort to destroy their enemy. This continued for years until Atlantis was all that remained of the Lantean empire. Atlantis city was large enough to house all our people. In a final attempt at ending the war, the Lanteans sent a delegation to meet with the Wraith to negotiate a truce. The Lantean delegation was protected by their most powerful warships, but they were ambushed by the Wraith's massive fleet. After that great battle, it was only a matter of time before Atlantis fell.

In an attempt to get back lost territory, the King At-Land order a weapon that would bring an end to the war however, the experiment coursed great explosion, course the kingdom of Atlantis to shatter, that the Atlantans were scattered across the cosmos, each evolved and from their independent kingdoms, each ruled by their own, trident wielding king.

First of these was Atlantis, it is the largest and most powerful of the seven kingdoms. One of the few retain the original from, human-like from, but we were granted the ability to breathe underwater and superhuman strength needed to survive in the deeps of the ice-cold ocean; alongside the biological improvements, the survivors safely harness the energy source to rebuild the destroyed civilization despite the Atlantean Empire splintering.

One of the other kingdoms was called Zobelle ruled by king Nereus, Zobelle rivals Atlantis in technological advancements and military. The young King Marius forged an alliance with king Norm of Atlantis by promising his daughter Mara to Norm and two planned attacks and end the war with Wraith. The inhabitants of Zobelle share some Characteristics as those from Atlantis as they too retain their humanoid form along with benefits King At-Land’s experiment. Zobelle is located somewhere in the Bermuda triangle. But the exact coordinates are lost in history.

The third kingdom is the Fisher-man kingdom, these Atlanteans have evolved to become human-fish hybrids or more commonly known as mermaids and mermen, much more peaceful than Atlantis and Zobelle. They were scientists striving to the one-day unit surface world and as one and to educate the surface dwellers. Their King dead their young Princess will likely continue his efforts under the piece that current King Atlantis has brought to the seven seas.

Fourth we have the Brine the last of the four surviving kingdoms of the sea. The inhabitants of this Kingdom have evolved into crab-like crustaceans, although they can speak, they are the most primitive of the four remaining kingdoms. King Nereus refers to them as a rude race that only understands force. Norm and his armies were to go to war with the Brines to forcibly take their army his own so he could become ocean master as the Brine would not yield to any other king.

The kingdom of the Trench may not be considered one of the surviving kingdoms but their inhabitants haven’t gone anywhere. They evolve to survive the depths of the trench these former Atlanteans progress to become savage beasts uniquely capable of surviving where anything else can. They’ve adapted to this environment by no longer relying on sight and becoming extremely durable to withstand the pressures of the deep ocean. Been nearly blind they have the fear of the light, and do everything they can to avoid it, while they do come to the surface when food enters their domain, they do so at night to avoid the bright light of the sun. The trench is drawn to the leader of Atlantis; King believes the scepter doesn’t hold mystical control over the Trench but instead believes the wielder of the scepter is their true leader. They guard the king At-Land tomb and when the current king obtaining At-Land trident and Arthur were able to control the Trench a feat through to be impossible by the other four kingdoms.

The Kingdoms of the deserters are the first the Kingdom that did not survive the plague and is where the word dessert comes from, they inhabited what is now known as the Sahara Desert before it dried up. The Deserters are the forged masters as they were the ones who crafted At-Land trident made of Poseidon metal. They were also trusted groups by the king who left his final message in the heart of the Deserter Forge.

The seven the final kingdom created after the downfall of Atlantis Empire is the Missing Kingdom. Not much at all know about this kingdom besides the fact that they’re missing. The reason find leads us to believe that this kingdom is maybe located in the portal at the center of the plant.

One of our scientists found that one gen that some of our people carry poisons to the wraith and this one gen was found to poisoned the Wraith by causing their internal organs to shut down simultaneously sometime after the attempted feeding while also preventing the Wraith from taking any sustenance from the victim. However, we found that there was a hive that added Wraith DNA to their genetic structure in an attempt to make them "tastier" for feeding. These experiments were conducted in secrecy from the rest of the Wraith, who would otherwise disapprove of them. Our scientists found records that the Wraith genes allowed humans to access the Wraith telepathic network. He attempted to dilute this capacity by returning them to the village to interbreed, but any amount of the DNA gave them the ability. The scientist gave up his experimentation, and the Wraith later destroyed the village, presumably in an attempt to kill the test subjects. However, the descendants of these modified humans had lived on and are known as Wraith-kin.

While the Wraith has tongues and vocal cords, their primary means of communication is telepathic nature. In effect, the Wraith have developed a telepathic network, allowing for communication over vast distances. It has been determined that the proper introduction of Wraith DNA into human DNA, likely via gene splicing, permits humans the ability to access the Wraith mental network, although the humans who do connect can be summarily controlled by the Wraith, due to superior psychic abilities. Even a small amount of properly introduced DNA is enough to allow this telepathic ability to occur; it remained even after several generations of the genes being watered down by breeding with humans without this modification after the initial infiltration.

The Wraith is capable of projecting psychic projections making shadowy ghosts appear in a human's field of vision. This tactic is typically employed during cullings and battle to confuse the enemy. They use hallucinations to keep the people in one place so it makes them easier to cull. During this time, they use a shadow/ghost to scare the people away from the forest. A trained mind is capable of ignoring this threat and instead focus on the Wraith. The Keeper of a Wraith hive's telepathy is even more enhanced allowing them to cause humans to kneel before them and implant suggestions in their mind. This makes for an excellent interrogation tool and a Keeper is capable of gathering data from a captured human with ease. This trait appears to be consistent among female Wraith as the Hive Queens are also capable of these abilities and able to incapacitate humans who fall under their telepathic abilities. These telepathic abilities can even get a human to unwillingly work for a Wraith. A Queen was capable of using this ability to determine if there are any impostors within a hive which means only people with Wraith DNA were capable of fooling a hive queen.

History teaches us that the telepathy serves as a potent communication tool with the Wraith being able to interact with one another over great distances. However, individually, they were unable to use this bridge between stars. Furthermore, groups of Wraith or even former Wraith are capable of combining their abilities allowing them to summon their kind to rescue them making them a dangerous threat even when captured. However, this system can be exploited and Wraith able to keep their thoughts shielded from their own, kind, preventing one of them from realizing the intentions of the hive.

Hive Queens possess some of the strongest telepathic abilities known and are quite capable of disarming military personnel by causing them to drop their weapons or incapacitating them. They were able to disarm an opponent in order, to feed easier. This telepathy even allowed them to take over the mind of a human with Wraith DNA who are then controlled like a puppet by the Queen. Similarly, two powerful telepaths with Wraith DNA are capable of taking control over a Queen, but this can be a dangerous process as the Hive Queen works to destroy the intruders' mental defense. Also, it appears that they are capable of destroying a sentient mind when given the opportunity and seemed capable of killing an unborn child within their mother's womb through telepathy alone. Wraith Queens are capable of killing lesser Wraith and other Queens telepathically by mentally stopping their bodily processes.

To outsiders, the Wraith may seem like a united race that is determined to cull all humans in their path. However, they are known to possess an extremely strong territorial instinct. This makes inter-Hive cooperation rare and multiple Hives engaged in the culling of a planet can cause tensions to rise. They are extremely fierce in the defense of their own, territories and kill any trespassers that enter their feeding grounds. Politically, the Wraith appears to have lacked any form of united government since the end of the war with the Lanteans.

The Wraith had grown increasingly desperate due to the lack of food as they had prematurely woken up from their hibernation. With too few humans to feed the waking Wraith, the species entered into their civil war with the strong attacking the weak. As such, it is uncommon for two Hive Queens to cooperate. However, the rise of threats that might destroy the Wraith has led to rare moments of cooperation. Despite this, treachery is possible among a hive's ranks with some members willing to support a rival hive.

The leaders of a Hive typically consisted of female Hive Queens who are in command of a Hive ship. They are a vital component within their society as, without them, new soldiers cannot be bred. While this is the case, there are cases where a male has held the authority of the ruler of the hive. Beneath this leadership cast lies the majority of the Wraith which consists of males. The first category consists of intelligent "commanders", who serve as lieutenants and scientists. Beneath them lies the masked warriors who perform most of the general duties such as defending the hive or participating in attacks or cullings. Another caste present within Wraith society of which little is known consists of a group known as Keepers. This caste was tasked with maintaining the organic technology of their race.

Perhaps as a result of their Hive based society, the Wraith appears to show little regard to their own lives with the male warriors as well as commanders perfectly willing to make use of self-destruct mechanisms to kill themselves if facing capture. Wraith Dart pilots have even demonstrated the willingness to engage in suicide plunges if their carrier vessels have been destroyed. Furthermore, they are quite willing to die as long as their enemies die with them.

The Wraith also seem to exhibit a form of racial purity and seem to distance or even be hostile towards those members of their kind that have been turned into humans. They are noted to be capable of sensing the humanity in these wraiths. In addition to these qualities, the Wraith have shown several ruthless traits such as not showing sympathy for the fallen and not giving mercy to their enemies. They also seem to state that there should not be any retreat in a battle.

One practice that demonstrates that the harsh nature of Wraith society is the fact that they are able and willing to engage in cannibalism in times of starvation. Hive Queens have been known to threaten their lieutenants by feeding on them if they did not accomplish the tasks set on them. The Queens have also shown no hesitation on feeding on a member of their kind and in battle, commanders have been documented to feed upon dying or injured.

There is a rare few humans who are not fed on and instead outfitted with tracking devices thus turning them into "runners", which serve as a sport for the Wraith. This meant that they were quite despised by the humans of the Pegasus galaxy. The Wraith themselves have shown disgust towards the Asurans, who they consider abominations for not being alive and thus immune from the Wraith feeding process.

It was noted that Wraith was very good at playing games, and we're intelligent enough to overcome the technology barrier and adapt the previously incompatible technology of other races for use with their own, systems. It should be noted that the wraith could have genetic memory considering that an unusual amount of Wraith can recall the war with the Ancients even though the war was over 10,000 years ago, and only three Wraith has been confirmed to have lived that long.

We left Atlantis 9,000 years ago came back to earth and buried the travel technology as the only gate in Pegasus Galaxy was linked to one here on earth and while some of us just blend into the hunter-gathers society others built a new Atlantis deep in the Antarctic ocean where the humans were yet to explore. We have been living among earthlings for millenniums, hiding in plain sight, many are scientists and we join the military, most black ops, Air force, Marines, and Navy. Our people were lost in Afghanistan, and Qatar in most reason years.

Epps said, “that doesn’t tell us how you know about Bumblebee?”

Amy replied, “patient to understand you must know the history” she smiled…

Lennox stated, “you still not done with history, are you?”

Charlie said, “no she not, be patient one thing about Amy is that she never gives the half a story just like her father… tail that gets you some of the answers? And unlike all good love stories in this one, there is no happily ever after”

Amy said, “over time the Atlantians were known to humans as Ancients… and this is our story”


	13. Atlantis meet Cybertron

Ancients or The Ancients, also known as Ancestors/The Ancestors, Lanteans, and Gate Builders, or Anquietas in their language, were those Alterans who left their home galaxy for the Milky Way and seeded it with life. They are one of the most advanced races known to have existed, having evolved for millions of years before the present day and reaching their level of technology long before humanity evolved on Earth. They are best known as the builders of the Stargates, Atlantis, and Destiny. These who restarted our world have ascended to a higher plane of existence with near-infinite knowledge and powerful abilities.

By the time they ascended, the Ancients had gathered more knowledge than any other known race. Even now, that knowledge is far superior to that of the Tau'ri, the Goa'uld, and the Wraith. Only Ori technology, which was most likely created with ascended knowledge by the Priors, and Asgard technology can compare. Although, the Asgard did admit that they had extracted parts of the Ancients database and had only been able to analyze a small part of it.

Ancient technology is remarkably similar, in both appearance and function, to that of the Ori, as they both once lived together as one society: the Alterans. Ancient technology is also the most resilient ever seen, remaining intact for millions of years without even minor signs of deterioration or decrease in performance.

Of all their technological creations the Stargates, Destiny, and Atlantis are their most famous, but they have developed devices as diverse and complicated as flying cities, advanced healing devices, beaming technology, zero-point power sources, Long-range communication devices, seek-and-destroy projectiles, and even genetic manipulation devices. Most of their weapons technology was designed and used during their centuries-long war with the Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy.

The Ancients were still among the most powerful races in the milky-way. An example of this being that the latest weapons technologies employed by the Asgard science vessel The Daniel-Jackson was ineffective when compared to the advanced shields employed by the Goa'uld Anubis. In comparison, the Drone weapons were able to decimate Anubis' entire fleet, despite being thousands of years older than the Asgard weapon.

As a safeguard, most Ancient technology requires the presence of the Ancient Technology Activation gene to use, but in a large number of instances, the gene is only required to activate it. In such cases, once active anyone can use the technology, regardless of whether or not they possess the gene. The only time the ATA gene is required for continuous use is in important and potentially dangerous pieces of technology, such as the Control chair. Predating the ATA gene technology, the Milky Way era technology, created after the Ancients' first exodus from their home galaxy fundamentally shaped their newer creations. Perhaps the most famous technology from this era 10-60 million years ago is Destiny.

Destiny is a ship in the Ancient fleet, which was constructed and launched around sixty million years ago from Earth. The Ancients launched several automated ships before Destiny, each the purpose of constructing and seeding Stargates throughout the numerous galaxies they crossed, with Destiny itself following in their path to explore those planets and piece together fragments of a complex message embedded in the fabric of the universe itself. After beginning this process, the Ancients initially planned to wait until the ship reached a sufficient distance from Earth to board it. However, because of other endeavors, such as Ascension, they never followed through on the plan. Because of this, Destiny has continued on a pre-programmed path on its journey throughout the stars, alone, for millions of years.

A Zero-Point Module, often abbreviated ZPM, is a power source, created by the Ancients, capable of supplying tremendous amounts of energy. It is one of the most powerful power sources known to exist, having been developed by the Ancients several million years ago during their original habitation of the Milky Way galaxy.

Visually, a Zero-Point Module resembles a large, translucent group of primarily orange-colored crystals approximately two feet in height with a roughly cylindrical shape. When activated, a ZPM emits a yellow glow from its center, with a small red circle at the top of illuminating once the device has been fully engaged. This illumination ceases once the ZPM has been disconnected from whatever it was powering or has become fully depleted. The device itself serves as an enclosure for an artificially created pocket of subspace-time. Zero-point energy is extracted from this pocket until it reaches maximum entropy, at which point the pocket collapses, leaving behind a useless shell.

Like many types of Ancient technology, Zero-Point Modules are crystal-based. The crystals that compose the shell of the ZPM are similar in many ways to the crystals adapted by the Goa'uld and Tok'ra: red crystals contain the necessary programs to allow ZPMs to provide power to Ancient technology when a ZPM is interfaced with a conduit, while yellow crystals act as a buffer to prevent catastrophic overload. The crystals of a ZPM are virtually indestructible and can remain functional for hundreds of thousands of years.

An archaeological dig is taking place in Giza, Egypt in 1928, where Professor Paul Langford discovers an artifact, a large metal ring with symbols all along the edge with nine chevrons, that has been protected by cover stones. His young daughter Catherine acquires an amulet.

After becoming the laughing stock at one of his seminars, where he proposes unpopular theories about the building of the Egyptian Pyramids, Dr. Daniel Jackson, a radical, young, down-on-his-luck Egyptologist, is confronted by Catherine, now an old woman, about a job decoding Egyptian Hieroglyphs for the United States Air Force.

Meanwhile, Colonel Jack O'Neill has just been recalled to active service. O'Neill has recently experienced the death of his son, who accidentally killed himself with his father's gun. Consequently, O'Neill has become sullen and morose.

Predictably, thrilled at having achieved employment, Jackson travels to Colorado to accept Catherine's proposal. Inside a former nuclear missile silo, he is presented with the cover stones. He finds the translation of the hieroglyphs on the inner track is wrong and corrects it, discovering the portion translated as a door to heaven but infect it reads Stargate.

Over the next two weeks, Jackson puzzles over the mysterious seven symbols in the center of the Cartouche. Due to a chance incident, he discovers that these seven symbols are not words to be translated, but star Constellations. When explaining his findings to Major General W. O. West, he states that the Cartouche charts a course to a point in deep space with seven symbols—six for the destination and one for the point of origin.

West decides to show Jackson the artifact discovered in 1928—the Stargate itself. After Jackson quickly discovers which symbol on the gate is the point of origin, the gate is activated, creating a wormhole between it and another gate on the other side of the known universe. An initial probe is sent through the gate, revealing the planet on the other side can support human life.

The military is planning on sending a reconnaissance team, headed by O'Neill, through the gate, but the symbols of the gate on the other side are different. Jackson volunteers to go along so he can realign the Stargate on the other side, so the team can return to Earth. West okays the mission and Catherine gives Jackson her amulet so he can bring it along as good luck. The team steps through the gate and comes out in an Egyptian temple of the desert planet.

However, the team is in for an unpleasant surprise when they discover Jackson doesn't know how to realign the Stargate, lacking the proper order of alignment or the planet's point of origin. Jackson believed another cartouche would be waiting right on the other side with this information, but this was not the case. Most of the men become very angry with Jackson when they discover they may not be able to return home, but unflappable O'Neill seems to accept this fate in stride and begins setting up a Mark III Nuclear warhead near the Abydos Stargate.

Meanwhile, Jackson has a run-in with a local beast of burden called a Massage and is dragged across the desert. The team splits up with one half, under the command of O'Neill, heading after the hapless archaeologist while the others, commanded by Lt. Louis Ferretti, stay behind at the temple. After catching up with Jackson, O'Neill and the others discover, just over a nearby hill, a group of primitive people mining Naquadah, the same mineral the Stargate is made out of.

Upon spotting Catherine's amulet, which has the Eye of Ra on it, the people immediately begin worshiping the travelers, believing they were sent by the god Ra. The people take the team to their primitive walled city, which protects them from a coming sandstorm. O'Neill's team remains at the city overnight while Ferretti's forces are forced to retreat inside the temple due to the storm. Meanwhile, Jackson is unknowingly married to Sha'uri, the daughter of their patriarchal leader Kasuf, while O'Neill befriends Kasuf's son Skaara.

In the middle of the night, an alien spacecraft lands on a pyramid behind the temple, and several armored guards round-up Ferretti and the rest of his team. Sha'uri, meanwhile, leads Jackson to a room filled with writings. He discovers that the people of Abydos are ruled by an alien being posing as the god Ra. Ra, he discovers, has achieved immortal life inside a human body and forces the Abydonians to mine Naquadah for his technology.

Lt. Charles Kawalsky finds another cartouche with the return coordinates in the same room. However, the seventh symbol has worn off and is now indecipherable. Convinced they will be trapped on Abydos forever, the team head back to the temple, but O'Neill and Jackson are captured and brought before Ra. Ra presents them with the bomb O'Neill planted and Jackson is horrified to discover what the colonel had been planning. O'Neill attempts to kill Ra, but he is overpowered and Jackson is killed in the struggle.

However, Jackson awakens in a Sarcophagus and encounters Ra, who tells him that he plans to send the nuclear bomb back to Earth with a dose of Naquadah, increasing its power 100-fold. Furthermore, Ra tells Jackson to kill his comrades before the Abydonians, validating Ra's position as their god. If Jackson refuses to do this, Ra will kill him, his comrades, and, evidently, all the Abydonians.

At a large public event, Jackson begins to grudgingly carry out the executions. However, Skaara reveals that he and the other Abydonians children have firearms from the team. At the last moment, Jackson turns his Staff weapon on Ra and fires. The team and the kids retreat into the desert to hide from Ra. Jackson forces O'Neill to reveal his orders involving the bomb and explains Ra's plan to the others. When he finds Skaara sketching a drawing of their successful escape from Ra, Jackson discovers the point of origin for Abydos.

The Abydonians youngsters and the team advance towards the temple, but Jackson, O'Neill, and Sha'uri are trapped inside. Kawalsky, Ferretti, Skaara, and the others are trapped outside, where they are assaulted by two Death Gliders. Inside the temple, O'Neill sets the bomb for seven minutes. When Sha'uri is killed by a guard, Jackson uses the Transportation rings to go aboard Ra's ship and bring her back to life with the sarcophagus.

After Jackson and Sha'uri escape off Ra's ship, O'Neill attempts to disarm the bomb but discovers that it has been rigged. Meanwhile, Kasuf leads the rest of the Abydonians down on Ra's forces, and Ra, realizing the Abydonians are rebelling against him, makes his ship lift off. In an act of desperation, O'Neill and Jackson send the indisputable bomb aboard Ra's ship with the Transportation rings. The bomb goes off, killing Ra and destroying his ship.

O'Neill and his men return to Earth, but Jackson chooses to stay behind with Sha'uri. Before O'Neill leaves, Jackson hands him Catherine's amulet and tells him to tell her that it brought him luck. O'Neill agrees and, after bidding farewell, steps through the Stargate. The Atlantis Stargate has been in the hands of the US Air force sitting inactive for a year and then in the 1997 year after the mission of Abydos, Earth's Stargate activates on its own. An enemy named Apophis and his loyal Jaffa emerge and after attacking and killing the security personnel there, kidnap a member of personnel from Cheyenne Mountain before fleeing. A team led by Colonel Jack O'Neill investigates reunites with Dr. Daniel Jackson on Abydos and returned to the SGC.

Another meeting is held, this time with Daniel in attendance with Daniel revealing that the story behind Ra and Hammond announces that he's been permitted by the President to form nine teams who will use the Stargate to gather information about all possible threats to Earth and to make peaceful contact with the various worlds they visit.

And so, the fifth rase fount itself traveling throw the Milk way, known as the Tau'ri, it is the term used by the inhabitants of the Milky Way to refer to human beings from Earth. The word means first ones or those from the first world, in the Goa'uld language, in the sense that all human life in the Milky Way began on Earth. While the term Tau'ri originally applied to all human beings in the galaxy, it has come to apply specifically to those who currently live on Earth as the Stargate Program proceeded to explore the galaxy.

It was during one of these missions that Tau’ri found what was left of one of our allis the kingdom of Camelot, or these who traveled in space with us and settle on a plant call it Camelot. In the 6th century Camelot came under attack from the local savage tribe Saxons, a group of people that inhabited parts of central and northern Germany from Roman times, many of whom conquered and settled in much of southern England in the 5th–6th centuries.

484 AD, King Arthur and his knights fight a losing battle against the Saxons. Elsewhere, Merlin approaches the Knights of Iacon, a group of Transformers hiding on Earth, to help win the war. They hand him an alien staff, before transforming together into Dragon-storm and turn the tide of the battle, but warn Merlin to hide the staff, for someday in the future a great evil will come for it. Merlin intern came to Atlantis and got us to ensure that no other human that his own, bloodline could wield the staff. It was the first time Atlantians came in contact with Cybertronians. Merlin has infected with the plague and to this day the Cybertron knights watch over the grave, ensure that the great vile that they speak of never get hold of the staff.

The Cybertron knights 12 of them they forged an Allies with King Arthur and Merlin. The technology match Atlantis tech it was easy to melt the two techs together. The Cybertron knights gave Arthur a blade that could kill the dead and the like the staff Atlantians ensure that only the true King of Camelot could wield it. Arthur took impetration from the Atlantis empire united the five kingdoms of Albion it is known on earth by the name the United Kingdom. Merlin and Arthur took knowledge of the location where these knights were now located with them when they pass from this world.

Amy said, “The next we meet a Cybertron was during world war II. That is what the Sector seven database records show”


	14. how Mac Knew of BEE

Sector seven was terminated the database should have been turned over to the NEST but Mac been going over the files and there was a good chunk missing from the database.

Epps said, “hold on, sector seven database was order to be hand over to NEST when they shut down, and the techs never said anything about Bee been held by them before”

Mac said, “I know, it’s missing or erase” _she takes a small cycle device out and throws it to the ground and the light shot up and like Bee's message from Optimus a hologram objected from it. it was a picture of the sector seven databases. It was as if someone was on the computers scrolling through the file. It stops and a file open and there was the report._

Mac said, “this is a copy of the file that I made when I had access to the full database. These files are missing from what was handed to us up on Sector seven shut down.” she opened the file and the hologram what looked a computer screen pop open and there was the missing data.

_NBE 3 transforms into an old German WWI Mercedes-Benz car and the unit gives him the code-name ZB-7. The robot was embedded into the British unit Devil Brigade with NBE 3. Both bots as red-faced tag unlike NBE 1 who as a purple castle-face. NBE 3 and 2 were then signed a human partners NBE 2 was signed to Reavers, MI6 field officer. NBE 3 unlike NBE 2 was able to form a close bond with Reeve._

Mac said, “this was in a British intelligence file” She opened the file and there was a poster was a bot, Gary, in color and the frame has an impressive weathering finishing that makes it look like a retro-war.

Sam said, “that looks like Bee”

Mac said, “I think it is Bee” she opened the data file it read…

_During the early 1960s the organization traded him to MI6, NBE 3 known as ZB-7 joining the ranks of Britain's elite counterintelligence agency P.R.O.G.R.A.M.M.E. Partnered with superspy David Reeve, and taking pointers from intelligence specialist Diana Lux, ZB-7 and Reeve embarked on a series of globetrotting adventures, battling against the forces of Konrad Gotell's E.I.D.O.L.O.N. crime syndicate. In 1964, the duo tracked Gottell to East Berlin. Though Reeve discovered that Gottell had already been killed, and his office booby-trapped rigged to blow, Bumblebee was forced to evade the German police before he could rescue his partner from Wildrider, killing him by throwing him into the Berlin Wall and crushing him with a chunk of rubble. Some-time later, the duo returned to the United Kingdom to rendezvous with their handlers at Maundy Gregory Studio; though initially put out about being left in the rain, his position allowed him to realize that the agency's director had been killed, his car co-opted as a disguise for the Decepticon Runabout._

_ZB-7 was barely able to warn Reeve and Lux before the blast from Pelham's explosives-rigged body took out the studio, shielding his human friends from Runabout and Diabla's attacks. At Reeve's suggestion, ZB-7 fell back, deploying an oil slick to trip up the Decepticons while he made his escape. Regrouping on Victoria Embankment, Reeve was barely able to recontact B.A.S.E.S.T.A.T.I.O.N. on a secure line: learning that P.R.O.G.R.A.M.M.E. had been potentially compromised by a human collaborator, the trio were sanctioned to do whatever it took to eliminate the compromised agent._

_Reeve was unaware that ZB-7 and Lux had tapped the call, and though Lux briefly wondered if Reeve would kill them based on that suspicions, the sight of his partner raising his gun caused the Autobot to flee... until it became clear that Reeve was aiming at the Decepticon duo who had tailed them, and the subsequent chase took them across London until ZB-7 transformed to tangle with Diabla atop Tower Bridge. When it became clear that Diabla wouldn't listen to her old comrade, and that the Decepticon had him physically outmatched, ZB-7 escaped death by diving into the Thames so that he could meet up with his human contacts at a secret P.R.O.G.R.A.M.M.E. safehouse_

_To meet with Gottell's old contact Vladimir Vladek, the two humans disguised themselves as a photographer and a model, staking out Carnaby Street in the process and using ZB-7's vehicle mode to block the road from Diabla so that the two humans could break into Vladek's headquarters. In the ensuing battle, Bumblebee attempted to talk down his old friend; this time, the Decepticon agreed, and the pair retreated to the roof to converse. Despite his best efforts, ZB-7 was unable to convince Diabla to reveal any information about her human connections, and the entire conversation was quickly revealed to be a distraction so that Dead End could tie up another loose end by killing Vladek while Blitzwing eliminated the Autobot._

_Left to the mercy of Diabla and Blitzwing, Diabla's brief moment of mercy — when she briefly considered giving BZ-7 a quick and painless death — allowed ZB-7 to take on Blitzwing, though it quickly became clear that the Autobot was outmatched. Instead, ZB-7 fired at a nearby gas main, using the explosion as cover to scoop up his human allies before transforming and fleeing into the London Underground._

_Pursued by Diabla, ZB-7 was able to outmaneuver his Decepticon foe by deploying his meager rear-mounted weaponry, baiting her into getting hit by an oncoming train while he re-emerged in south London. Having eluded their pursuers, Reeve made contact with an "old friend" who promised more news regarding the activities of their foes. That evening, the group headed to Hyde Park to meet up with Reeve's ally; though momentarily surprised by a Decepticon ambush, their opponents were taken offline by Heath Donovan, a Sector Seven agent in charge of keeping tabs on ZB-7._

_New information revealed the full extent of the Decepticon's plans, including the extinction of humanity by turning the Cold War hot, but thanks to the homing device he'd tagged Diabla within the Underground ZB-7 revealed that he was able to take them to their base of operations. Hitching a ride aboard a stealth jet, the trio parachuted into an abandoned castle, with ZB-7 dropping a guard before fighting their way into the complex... and discovered the diminutive Decepticon Malignus as the mastermind behind the conflict. Having revealed his role in recent events, gloating about his plans to push the nations of Earth into a nuclear war, ZB-7 begged Diabla for help one last time — only for Lux to reveal that she had previously turned ZB-7's homing rounds into explosive devices, and detonated Diabla's, causing a momentary distraction that allowed the three heroes to slip their bonds._

_Deploying an underwater mode, ZB-7 was able to dive into the castle waterways, using his oil slick to blind the Sharkt-icons that pursued him. When it seemed like his luck had run out, however, he was unexpectedly rescued by Diabla, who claimed she had saved him only so that she could kill him, as revenge for his killing of the humans of E.I.D.O.L.O.N., siccing Dead End on the yellow Autobot. Though Reeve was able to kill Malignus, his missile had already launched, and the three spies were unable to do anything about it — only becoming aware that the conflicted Diabla had already climbed aboard to defuse it too late to stop her._

_Momentarily throwing Dead End off balance by using a falling Shark-icon to crush the red Decepticon, ZB-7 was too focused on preventing Diabla from killing herself to notice the arrival of Blitzwing and Dead End, but a shout from Reeve caused ZB-7 to duck, and Blitzwing's shot to blow Dead End apart. Grabbing his two human allies, ZB-7 leaped into the ocean as the disabled missile plummeted back into the castle, destroying it and all of its occupants. In the aftermath, ZB-7 and his two human allies survived but were unable to determine if Diabla had done the same._

_ZB-7 spied one of her tires, which led her to believe that his old friend had survived the battle. Ferrying his partners back to shore, the Autobot vowed to find her... and, if he couldn't find her, then to kill Blitzwing. ZB-7 left his human friends behind to pursue his new mission, traveling across the globe._

Mac said, “that little fact was, what I pointed out to Keller, the fact the bot help fight in world war II”

Kinney said, “that mission brief the transfer of NBE 2 and 3 are missing from the Sector seven database that was handed to us.”

Epps added, “And that fact that these a**hole hand Bee to Decepticons 20 years ago”

Mac said, “that can be explained.” She opened that other file this was just a report from one colonel Burns. It was not even a page along it was just a few lines.

_To: US military home-world security._

_From Colonel Jack Burns._

_In a few weeks, I have come to learn more about Sector Seven NBE that we have in all the year that tin can be sitting frozen under Hoover Dam. They seem to be two different fraction one the same as the Frozen tin can who want to slaughter humanity and others who want safe lives and bring peace to, their world. Two purple transformers known as Decepticons systemically killed the yellow one as it was wittiness by the late Doctor Powell who contracted me just before his death say that we had Alined with the wrong fraction._

_That he had witnessed a message from the yellow bot commanding officer to protect the earth not to let Earth fall into the hands of Decepticons as it would be the end of both plants. With our only Allie dead it was left to U.S Air Force to different Earth against two Decepticons and stop them call for their army to wipe-out humanity. A heavily armed group was seven took black hawk to the drydocks where the two Decepticons were re-wiring the communication tower while we manage to take part one after land highly damaged helicopters with only one casualty. To slay the other, I had to take out the Drywall ensuring that it flooded the area to kill the remaining bot by crushed it with a large cargo ship to eliminate the threat to earth._

Lennox said, “it makes sense, he did let Bee and Charlie go at the end. So, he reported that Bee was killed and he would have CTV footage off it as proof should he needed it.”

Epps said, “smart, he could make a copy up to the point where this con killed Bee and Charlie back up his story”

Charlie informed, “and so I did only after he reshowed me that it was the only way to stop sector seven looking for Bee.” smiled, was poured off the fact she could do her part in keeping Bee safe from Sector seven.

Tay stated, “that still doesn’t explain how you were 100% sure about Bee at Hoover dam”

Mac said, “no, but this Dose” she took out a yellow binder book.

Charlie said, “my journals” she looked at her granddaughter.

Mac read one of the entries, _‘it’s been four years now that I said goodbye to Bee, my uncle Hank left me his repair-yard. I plan on making a few changes start with the name and logo. Even put an advertisement in the paper. **Got Car trouble, I can fix it just bring your car to honey to Bee repairs.** Under it was the new logo.’_

Mac asked, “Bee do me a favor put down your battel mask please”

He took at other Autobots and Optimus nodded his helmet. Bee put his battel mask down and I turn the opened journal around so the other could see the loge of Charlie business. Mac stated, “that how I knew that it was Bumblebee” there was a Cartoon of a yellow car with black racing stripes and there the hood of the car show be was a Bee’s bots battle mask. There was no mistaking it, it was Autobot bumblebee.

Lennox said, “when we get back Monday, we start looking into these missing Files, and I may just let you shoot Simmons if he doesn’t co-operate.”

Mac said, “don’t forget we have to interview the candidates for the recruits too”

Lennox said, “Epps you been in charge of training any new Autobots that arrived to join the Team, get them ready to fight alongside us. General Morshower is the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff in the United States military, will be sitting in interviewers with me. As for these new candidates, Mac you be in charge of the training.”

Tay said, “are you out of your mind Lennox, we want these guys to join not go cry to their mothers, give Mac that duty is like give a trigger happy Ironhide the duty the training of NEW CRCURITES.”

Charlie laughed stated, “Actually, I pick training with Ironhide over, training with Mac, Tay is right this recruiter will be running home to mama with 30 seconds into training with Mac if they survive.”

Mac said, “I have you know, I have not played with explosives since we left Qatar. Thank you”

Epps said, “That is point Lennox is making, we don’t have time or room for this A**holes who is going to have issues working with the Autobots or take orders from a female officer.”

Kinney said, “better let Medical bay know to get it ready for training injuries”

The kid giggle and Kinney added, “no don’t laugh, I want to the academy with Mac I am not kidding, broken bones, trends, and spends are granted when training or sparing with Mac. She may be small but she hits hard. I know some of the main she toured with before she joined this crazy group. They have been injured by mac during training.”

Charlie said, “you got to understand Mac grew up with special force operators. She trained with SEAL and secret service personal and other black op teams from all over. She is great at improvising she could turn anything into a weapon including lady’s Stiletto heels…”

Epps said, “how in the sam-h*ll do you turn a stiletto heel into a weapon?”

Charlie said, “when she was about 9 years old, the house was broken into by a young teen, the thief as every same question, she stabbed the young teenage with heel throw where no male should ever be stabbed can you imagine explain that one to 911 caller.”

Boys all made face as if they were the ones who had been stabbed in the Balls. The kids have to be back at home night by 11 So, Bee took the kids home. It was a nice night the bots and we exchanged war stories. At the end of the night, Mac picked up the hologram device and pocketed it. come Monday Lennox was going to get the same answers from Simmons. Mac looked forward to terrorizing the recruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look forward to the story resume with the ravage of the fall story coming up next... Don't expect to follow the movies with Atlantisans and Asagradains and otherworldly allies Earth is not so, helpless as Decepticon believes.  
> The next part of this story is about to settle into N.E.S.T for both the new bots and the recruits for these who pass Mac training.


End file.
